Love Is A Battle-YULLEN
by InSane HiKaru
Summary: Allen Walker! The new student at the black order. Yu Kanda! The famous bad boy that all the girls fawn over! And what's this! Certain rumors containing the swordsmanship are floating around. Allen will do whatever it takes for him to find out his past and befriend him. But in thee process, Allen falls in love. -I CREATED THIS STORY ON QUOTEV AS WELL-
1. 1

Created- November 12, 2012  
Time- 10:10 PM on a Monday  
Words- 2,000

**DAY 1**

Today was the day that Allen Walker would transfer to the Black Order. He was very nervous to be at a new school and it was all master's fault that he was going to this school. Allen was doing perfectly fine in Britain as usual but no! He had to come here to learn to control his innocence at least. So Allen slowly walked up the black steps of the new high school. He looked left and right down the halls but he didn't see anyone.

He groaned and kept on walking forward. **"Tim"**, Allen muttered out to his friend that master gave to him.** "Tim"**, he moaned out again, but this time in annoyance. Tim didn't answer at all to him so Allen stopped and looked around for Tim, But he was nowhere in sight! **"Dammit Tim! Where are you!"**, and he continued walking down the hall. He turned the corner and saw Tim annoying a lady with long bluish hair in a long ponytail.

But the strangest thing about the girl was that she was wearing a boy uniform! Allen couldn't believe that they let you cross dress here. He just shuddered at the thought and walked towards the girl that Tim was annoying. **"Tim!"**

**"Tim! Stop annoying the girl!",** Allen spoke to Tim and sigh came out of his mouth because Tim stopped and fluttered on over to Allen. Allen, who was about to walk away was soon grabbed by the back of his shirt and slammed into the nearest wall. He grunted in pain and looked up to see the said girl glaring at him. "Che, I'm not a girl moyashi!", and he let Allen go and walked away with grace in his step's? A took awhile for it register through Allen's head until he finally got it.**"EHHHHHHHHHH!"**

When Allen finally got to the office, he was met with papers thrown crassly around the room. He was standing there for a full five minutes when someone finally noticed him standing there. "Ah you must be Walker-San!", the man said and he grabbed Allen and dragged him down the office corridor and stopped at a door that said _'Komui'_. "Go In!", the man said and he walked away with a clipboard still in his hand.

Allen stood there for a few minute's starring at the door. He was about to open it when the door was suddenly yanked open by a man with glasses. They starred each other down for a few minutes. Neither one was backing down from the starring contest. Soon enough though, Komui gave up from the new kids stare. "Welcome to the Black Order! You must Allen Walker! General Cross must really think you're strong to send you to the Black Order, Allen." Komui said with a smile on his face. "Well starting today you will be in the intermediate classes. Now Reever will show you what classes you'll be in, REEVER!", Komui yelled out down the hall.

When he yelled out, someone came stomping down the hall with a deadly aura surrounding that person. "What Komui! Can't you see I'm busy!", This Reever person shouted out in anger and was pointing the clipboard towards Komi's face. Komui just smiled a wicked smile and pointed at Allen. "Show him to all his classes or else! Kukukuku", and he shut the door in-front of Allen and Reever. Both starred in fear and rushed down the corridor to escape Komui's wrath.

By the time they made it out of the office, both were panting badly until they calmed down. "Okay Walker-San, let's show you your classes."

**"Call me Allen!"**, he spoke out and followed after Reever. When they went up the steps one by one, they both decided to talk on the way to class. Both were still talking and laughing like they were old friends. By the time they made it to Allen's class, they ceased their laughter and looked at the black door that was taunting them oh so much.

"This is your class Allen! Good luck!", Reever said and he handed Allen his schedule and map of the huge school and walked away from the white haired boy. Said boy took in a deep breath and opened the door very slowly. The class was very loud and they continued talking to each other. It's like they didn't even here the door open! He gently walked in, hoping that nobody will see him. Turns out that only the teacher caught sight of him. The teach motioned allen forward with his hand motion.

He walked forward to the desk and stopped right in-front of it with a nervous aura surrounding him. "Welcome Allen walker to the intermediate classes. Only at the age of Sixteen and you're in the fourth year of high school. Wow! Who taught you walker-san?", the teacher asked with a hint of curiosity. Allen just gulped and uttered a name that caught everyone's attention in class.

**"General Cross Marian, Sir!"**

Whispers were heard all over the room. "The General trained a small scrawny kid like him!", and they continued.

"Shoot man! If Cross trained me then I would be unstoppable!", and continued.

"No way! Cross took in an apprentice!", and still continued on like Allen wasn't even important to them.

"I bet he bribed him!", and that took its toll because Allen's dark side took over. **"CHE! What a bunch of idiots!",** he growled out and it caught everyone's attention in class and only one person noticed that his eyes changed and that was the silent swordsman's attention, who was in the back getting bothered by a stupid Usagi (Rabbit). **"You think I bribed Cross! HA!"**, he yelled out and leaned forward to class while putting both his hands in his front pocket making him look bad and sexy at thee same time. Some girls even got a nosebleed!

**"You all make me laugh! Cross happened to take me in because I have innocence imbedded in my body at the age of five or even younger!"**

**"Bloody Bastard's! All you do is nag, nag and nag at people who you find weak."**

**"I worked my arse off to get money because Cross always wasted his on beer! So shut the hell up because you weren't trained by thee Cross!"**

Then Allen's dark side went away and he was starring at a class who had their mouth's wide open. He just scratched his head and turned to look at the teacher, who looked ready to fall out of his desk with laughter. **"What!"**, he spoke out and the teacher tensed up from Allen, who was directly looking and talking to him. "Nothing!", the teacher shook it off and continued to talk.

"Allen! You will sit next to Yu Kanda.", and girl's started whining out in anger. "Why does he get to sit next to Kanda-Kun!"

"Yea! I wanted to sit next to my Kanda!"

"You're Kanda!", and then all girl's to each other, yelling and growling like wild animal's except one girl who was talking to two teen's that she was sitting next two. "Kanda please stand!", and Allen looked around to find this Kanda person until his eye's just zeroed on in the teen who slammed him into the wall this morning. **"ah! Tim look! It's the man who looks like a girl!",** he chuckled out and walked to the back of the class with Tim following him. The white haired teen was slowly going to sit next to Kanda when someone or something pushed him back.

Allen waited for the impact, but he didn't feel it coming at all. He opened his eyes and felt someone holding their arms around his waist. He looked back and was met with black or bluish eye's that were starring in directly to his eyes. The teen sputtered and then blushed before pushing himself off of Kanda. When he got up and turned to help Kanda up, who just swatted his hand away and muttered a "Moyashi!", and sat down on his chair like nothing happened. Allen just starred in shock when he turned around and saw glares directed towards him! He just stared back and sat down at his desk and put his head down.

Allen would of fallen asleep if it wasn't for someone poking him. He lifted his head and was met with a red head teen who had a eye patch on his right eye. They both stared each other down when the other teen blinked. Allen still didn't blink at all until he spoke. **"What do you want?"**

"I'm Lavi! Nice too meet you Moyashi-Chan!", and Allen just sighed before speaking. **"It's Allen! A-LLEN! Two syllable's!"**, he moaned out and continued at looking at Lavi. "Why don't you blink!", Lavi shouted out in mock horror. Even though he said that, Allen still didn't blink at all. "Sheese! Okay! Okay I get it! I'm sorry for poking you!", he muttered out and that's when Allen decided to blink. "Oh! So you just wanted me to say sorry so I could apologize to you! HUH!", he said. "Well I take it back moyashi-chan!", Lavi laughed when he was done and then looked at Allen who was starring him down once again.

Five minutes without blinking and that had Lavi saying sorry and sorry over again. **"Good"**, Allen muttered out and before he could lay his head down. The bell rung! He just groaned out in despair and trudged out of the class. Before Allen could take five steps' he was yanked, dare I say it! Once again by the back of his shirt.** "Why Tim! Why do people like pulling me by the back of my shirt!",** Allen muttered out to Tim, who was shaking around in the air by laughter.

"Moyashi-Chan! What classes do you got next!", Lavi shouted out in glee, while dragging Allen down the stairs with Kanda right behind him. **"P.E.",** he muttered out, but with a smile on his face never less. "Ah! That's good because me and Yuu-Chan have P.E. as-well!", he spoke out and a growl was heard from Kanda's direction. "Don't call me by my first name! Baka Usagi!", he growled out in anger but Lavi just ignored him and continued talking to Allen. "What's your locker number in the P.E. room! Eh, Allen!?"

**"It's one hundred an twenty-four Lavi."**, he said and shook Lavi's grip off of him and walked beside the teen, who was in a deep thought. "Hmmmm", was all that came out of his mouth. "Your right in between Yu-Chan and me! Aren't you lucky Moyashi-Chan! Nobody's in that row except me and Yu-Chan!", he said with a evil chuckle coming out of his mouth and once again Kanda yelled at Lavi for using his first name.

Once they arrived in the P.E. room, Lavi leaded both him and Kanda down the little hall where all the other boy's were changing. They soon turned down the black lockers and stopped. Lavi went to his locker and turned the dial to the right combination. He soon went to his locker and turned the dial as-well. It was roomy when he opened it, and right in the middle of the locker was a set of P.E. clothes for him to change into. He slowly got out of his exorcist uniform shirt and set it in the locker. When he took off his clothes, he didn't notice the two pairs of eyes starring him down. He reached in and grabbed the sliver shirt with the emblem on the left breast.

The Allen carefully took off his pants as-well. Still unaware of the multiple eyes now starring at him. He grabbed the black shorts and slide them on his pale, but smooth skin. The teen then grabbed the locket and put it on his locker before looking around and seeing that everybody had his eyes on him. **"What?"**, he spoke out. "Nothing... Moyashi!", and Kanda walked out with Lavi and him on his tail.


	2. 2

Updated-November 23, 2012 at 5:13

When all three of them walked out of the locker room, they were met with a brawl happening in-front of their eyes. Kanda and Lavi passed by like it was in a regular bases. Allen just starred in shock with Tim floating right above his head.** "Tim? Is this school even normal!", **he muttered out and Tim just fluttered a little more and slowly descended on his head.

"Keep walking moyashi!"

And Allen shouted out in return. **"Its Allen bakanda!"**

"Che, like i care!", the once silent swordsmanship muttered out with a annoyed scowl on his face. Allen just scowled as-well and kept on walking after Lavi who was chatting with Kanda. Kanda made no attempt to answer the rabbit but he was getting more and more made until he snapped. "YU-CHAN!"

"Don't call me by my first name, you damn rabbit ot i'll slice you up!", he growled out and the tip of Mugen was at Lavi's neck. "Hehe!", Lavi chuckled out with a sweat drop going down his cheek. Allen just starred at them for a while when he made a decision that world probably cost him his life. But it was worth it. **"Yu-chan! Let go of Lavi!", **he said and he took like ten steps back when Kanda's glare turned to him. Lavi just starred in horror at Allen until a grin slowly went up his face.

"Yes! Your right moyashi-chan! Yu-chan let go of me!", he snickered out and was struggling in kanda's grip, which in return tightened his grip on mugen. Allen slowly walked up to Kanda when he was distracted by Lavi. He then poked Kanda on the side and the shock of it made Kanda jump back with a scowl. Lavi breathed in a sigh of relief and slung his arm around Allen's shoulder. "Thank's Allen!"

**"Yeah no problem Lavi!", **he had a smile on his face and walked to a spot under a cherry blossom tree. He sat down and closed his eye's for a moment and then opened it too see Kanda sitting in-front of him and Lavi leaning against the tree. The young exorcist just smiled and waited for a few minutes when someone walked out in the open. He zeroed in on the person who was standing there and explaining the rules on what they had to do.

She had blonde hair and purple eye's with a scar on her face that made the shape of _ "X". _She even had a small monkey on her right shoulder. Allen kept inspecting her for awhile when her strong gaze turned to him. He tensed a little but continued on starring at her until she broke the gaze. He smiled in victory until she turned and stalked towards him with a gleam in her eye's. Allen slowly got up for the fear for his life.

When he got up, she stopped in-front of him and held out her hand. The teen starred at her hand for a while until he rose his right hand and put it in her strong grip. "Allen Walker. A pleasure to meet you, my name is Klaud Nine_ (Tsunade's japanese voice actor from Naruto! hehe), _but you must call me Nine at all times Walker-San!". and Allen took back his arm and smiled.

**"And you may call me Allen, Nine-San!", **he spoke out and stepped back a little to give them space. Nine just smirked and walked away, but not before saying something. "Well the Allen, welcome to my class! Kanda you know what to do.", and kanda just grunted and turned away from lavi and Allen and walked away from the tree to more rougher ground. Both were still following kanda when he stopped in the middle of the area.

He pulled out his Mugen and pointed at Lavi and Allen Allen was still confused at what his was going when Lavi shouted something out. "Little hammer, big hammer! Grow, grow, grow!", and in lavi's hand was a semi huge hammer. He then charged at kanda who had a smirk planted on his face. The white haired teen starred in amazement at kanda's and lavi's match. **"Look Tim!", **he whispered out in happiness and kept on starring at the match with Tim still on his head.

**"But i still can't believe master sent us to the black order?". **he wondered out with a dazed look on his face. **"Maybe he thought that i will get stronger! Unless he just wanted to get ride of me!", **he growled out with horns growing on his head and anger seeping out. Tim just sweated dropped from allen thinking that, but tim just ignored it and fluttered around allen. Tim just waited for his master to calm down before he landed on allen's head again.

When allen snapped out of it, he noticed that kanda and lavi were done dueling and were resting under a shaded tree. He just starred at them for a minute when the bell rang for them to get dressed. Allen slowly got up and stretched before turning and walking away from the two friends he made. He kept on walking forward with a still dazed look.

When he arrived at the locker room, he quickly changed and walked out of the room with Tim on his tail. The teen continued to walking forward when he stopped in-front of a door. It read **_"roof", _**and he pushed the door open and went up the stairs with each step, he got closer, with each step more thoughts came to his mind. When he finally arrived, he pushed the door open and a gust of wind hit him full force and he smiled and walked onward.

The teen looked all around when he looked up at the sky and noticed that clouds were coming in very slowly. Then another gust of wind came and this time it brought cherry blossom's towards allen. He reached his hand out and caught one and lifted it in-front of his face. **"Mana...i promise to you that i would walk onward until i die and i plan to keep that promise until the very end. Not matter wht happen's to me, i will keeping walking for your sake Mana!", **he said with a sincere smile. **"Right Tim?", **and tim nodded just nodded in agreement to what allen said.

**"Well, since that's done, lets get some sleep Tim.", **he yawned out and head to were the door was at. Allen walked around the door and went behind it, in the shady area and sat down. He closed his eye's and drifted off to sleep with a cute little smile on his face.** "Don't worry Mana! I'll will try and protect those who are special to me."**

* * *

****

**_THE END OF SCHOOL_**

"Hey, Yu-chan? Where's Allen?", lavi spoke out with wonder. "Tch, like i would know where he's at. And don't call me that!"

"But Allen has all your classes yu-chan! I even wanted him to meet Crow-chan and lenalee too!", he whined out with a pout and sulked after kanda. "Well look for him, baka usagi!", thus kanda walked away from Lavi.

Lavi just smirked at kanda and walked out the school's front entrance. "Ahh Yu-chan!"

Kanda continued on walking until he opened a door and walked up the steps. He wasn't used to taking his time, so he took two steps at a time to get there faster. When he got there, he just sighed in relief and opened the door to be met Tim floating around the roof top. Kanda just starred in annoyance at the moyashi's yellow golem and walked to the middle of the roof and sat down to meditate.

He sat there for about five minute's when thunder rumbled from above him. He face was in scowl from the disruption and he got off the ground to notice that _"Tim_" was still frantically floating around. Kanda just _"che'd", _at it and walked to the door when something bumped his head. He turned his head to see Tim bumping into him. "What!", he spoke out or basically growled out.

But tim just kept bumping into him, trying to get kanda to follow him. "You want me to follow you!?', and tim nodded and he just sighed and followed tim. Before he even took two step's, rain cam pouring down fast. "Che, stupid rain!", and continued to follow Tim behind the small building. When he walked behind it, he was met with a sleeping, wet and shuddering Allen. "thats why you called me", he said with a smirk.

"Good luck with that Tim ", and kanda walked away from allen and when he was about to open the door, something bit into his arm. He flinched and turned to the golem who was angry at him. Tim bit him once again and kanda glared at it and walked once again to allen's cold body. "Stupid moyashi!", and he picked up the shuddering body and went to the door again!

The mugen user opened it and went down the stairs fast but swift and gently. He opened the door at the end and looked left and right before stepping out with allen in his arms. Kanda continued to walk down the hallway of the school. The wet pitter patter of the rain slipped off of his and allen's body and landed on the ground. He continued on walking and stopped at the entrance of the school with a thought running through his head.

But he ignored the thought and ran out in the rain. He ran down the street and saw people hurrying about, or the people with cars rushing home. "Che, thanks to this moyashi, i'm all wet.", and kanda picked up the speed.

Then he skidded to a stop in-front of his small house and opened the door. The older teen shook the rain off of himself and walked into the home but not before closing the door and making sure that Tim was with him. When Tim was next to him, kanda walked into his room and set the moyashi down on his dark blue bed. Kanda then stripped the boy down onto his blue boxers and he grabbed a blanket and threw it over him.

"Che, looks like i'm going to have to take a shower!", he muttered out and went to his bathroom, but not before a smirk took over his face.

"Your in for a surprise when you wake up moyashi!"


	3. 3

**DAY 2**

When Allen woke up he felt very cold, naked in fact! But he shook it off and sunk into a source of heat that was next to, under the blankets in fact. He snuggled even closer to the heat when it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He slept alone and he was at school asleep in school. One: he was naked in bed with the exception of his boxers on. Two: he was sleeping next too someone. Three: he was at school! Four: wasn't Tim watching him! And last but not least, Five: who was he with!

Allen tensed even more when he felt the person move around in bed and then it was gone. He didn't even dare move because, what if this person was a rapist or even worse a murderer! Allen was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that the blanket was off his face and pooling around his waist and downwards. The person who pulled it off was starring at Allen for awhile when he decided to poke the said moyashi's head. That soonly made Allen snap out of his thoughts.

He looked up and glared at the person when he noticed it was kanda. **"K-Kanda!?",** he stuttered out in shock and sunk into the blue bed further when he saw kanda shirtless standing in-front of him with a smirk. "Seems like you're finally awake moyashi, bout time. Get up and change because we're going to be late.", and kanda walked to his closet and pulled out a uniform and tossed it to Allen. "Change into those because you're clothes are wet.", and kanda walked into the bathroom with a sole thought going through.

_"For the first time in nine years I actually went to sleep without trouble"_, and off he went to change.

When the clothes were tossed at Allen, he inspected them and put them on. When he put them on, he noticed that they fit him a tad too big, okay maybe too big! He just sighed and looked around when he saw a belt hanging in the closet. The young exorcist made a grab for it, but he couldn't reach it! Why must he be short? **"Damn you!"**, he cursed out to know one.

Allen then jumped for it but failed, he kept on jumping for it when suddenly a semi-pale hand made a grab for it. He was about to protest at kanda when it was thrusted into his hands. **"Thank you"**, he said with a smile and then proceeded to put the belt on. By the time he was done, he found out that he didn't have socks, Allen was about to speak out but kanda threw him black socks and Allen thanked him once again. "Moyashi.", was what kanda said.

Then he was all done with getting dressed up, that he went down the hall and was met with kanda waiting there with a impatient look. **"Sorry Kanda",** he muttered out lowly and then proceeded to put on his black and silver boots. He then went out the door with kanda next to him when they both noticed that it was raining. Kanda had a scowl on his face, but he ran out into the rain. He ran down the block and disappeared by the corner. Allen felt lonely for second but he knew that he had Tim with him. **"Let's go Tim!"**, and he pulled the hood up so he would not attract people's attention to his white hair and mark on his face.

The teen took his sweet time walking in the rain with Tim in his hood. He continued onward, but then his stomach growled.** "I'm so hungry!",** and Allen turned down a different corner instead of going down the other corner that led to the school. He continued on walking when a small shop caught his attention. He walked towards it and opened the door. With that a small jingle was heard.

When the jingle was heard, someone was at the counter with a huge smile on his face. "Ahh welcome sir! You're our first costumer in over a month!", the man said with glee in his eyes. **"Ah, really! Well I'm glad that I'm your first!"**, allen spoke out with the same smile he gave to everybody. "Well what would you like kid!", he said and it took Allen awhile before a light bulb went off in his head.

**"Well I would like forty plates of Mitarashi Dango please!"**, he said with a glint in his eyes. He just couldn't wait until he got his sweet food. He could just taste it. He stood there daydreaming of his food when the man gave Allen his plate with a worried look. "You sure you're going to eat them kid?", and Allen just nodded in agreement and set his eye's right away to eat it.

By the time Allen was done, he had a satisfied look on his face and he went to the counter to pay for the food. **"Thank you for the food! I'll come after school for sure again sir!",** and off went the teen with bounce in his step. Sadly for Allen, it was still raining hard, and now accompanying the rain, were strong winds.

**"Alright, I'm going to run to school Tim! Get in my pocket!"**, and Tim went into the pocket lightning fast and that's when Allen took off running fast. He ran and dodged many people and Car's. The boy kept running until he saw the order ahead of him.** "Almost their Tim!"**, and he ran faster to get inside the building and out of the pouring rain.

**"Safe"**, he muttered out and continued down the hall and when he noticed the time, he was late for third period! This was with Froi Tiedoll. Allen continued to walk down the halls with a lost look on his face when he finally found the room. He was about to step in when his or err kanda's pants start slipping off of him. He proceeded to fix the belt on the pants and then walked in with a shy look on his face. When Allen walked in, he was met with everybody starring at him. "Ah it seems that you finally arrived to class Allen-kun.", the teacher said with a smile. "Please go sit next to yu-chan!", and he looked around for Kanda when he finally spot him in the back starring at him.

He made a move to go sit in the back when someone grabbed onto his or once again, Kanda's shirt. Allen looked to the side and saw that a blonde haired girl grabbed the shirt. **"Can I h-help y-you?"**, he stuttered out and he cursed himself for stuttering in-front of her.

The girl smirked when she heard Allen stutter and asked her question. "Those clothes.", she said and pointed to the clothes which caused Allen to look down at the clothes he had on. "They don't belong to you. In fact, they belong to my precious Kanda-Kun.", the girl snarled out in anger.** "N-no they don't!",** Allen spoke out with confusion. **"There my clothes and I barely even know Kanda!"**, but the girl didn't buy it.

"No, because I know those clothes from anywhere and they are Kanda-Kun's clothes. Why did he let you borrow them when we girl's tried are very hardest for at least and he wouldn't even glance at us! What makes you special!", she yelled out and it caught the classes attention, even Kanda who glared at the girl.

**"There not his clothes, there mine! Yesterday mine got ruined so I had to come back to school and get new ones but they only had this size"**, Allen lied through his teeth so no trouble could start. He was a nice person who doesn't like to fight friends. Yes Allen basically considered everybody his friend. "Liar! Those are his clothes! I can tell!", and some girls got up and advanced to the poor teen. When he was surround, once girl decided to use her innocence and punch Allen. When he felt the force of the punch, he flew back and hit the wall.

The teen coughed up blood and got up off the ground. "Please calm down Nia-San. I know you like my little yu-chan, but to punch some with your in-human strength is bad.", Tiedoll spoke out with a soft voice but it seems that the girl didn't hear him because she charged at Allen who was still having trouble from standing up. Allen looked up quickly to see the same girl charging at him, he would have activated his innocence but she was a friend not an enemy.

He closed his eyes and waited for the impact but found that it was coming at all. When he opened them, the teen was met with Kanda standing in-front of him with Mugen pointed at her neck. "If this Moyashi gets hurt, I'm going to hear it from that baka usagi all day long."

And Kanda grabbed Allen by the arm and dragged him out of the room. When they were out, girls were whining and crying that Kanda doesn't let them wear his clothes. But that's not all. Tiedoll was in shock.

Kanda actually protected someone. Kanda never really did anything because people here at school annoyed him to the end! "Yu-Chan….you're slowly changing because of this little exorcist.", Tiedoll whispered out with a grin on his face.

Soon enough the class calmed down a little bit, but girls were still whining about Kanda and Allen. Sadly, their Kanda-Kun didn't come to class at all. The girls then starting bitching about and were going on a hunt when class is over.

Allen was panting very hard because Kanda dragged him all the way to the roof.** 'K-Kanda?', **Allen huffed out in the cold air. '…..'

**'It's cold out here.'** he muttered out from under his breath. He tried to snuggle in deeper into Kanda's clothes when he felt another weight on his shoulder. He gasped in shock and noticed that kanda shrugged off his jacket and put it on his shoulders. The teen smiled at that and pulled it more into his body before he turned to Kanda that is.

**"Thank you Kanda!"**, Allen said out with glee in his eyes. And all Kanda did was glance at the moyashi and turn his head away with a faint blush on face. _'__What is this?"_, Kanda growled out in his mind with anger and confusion swirling together as one._ "__I never acted this way with anyone at all! Why, why know. Huh?",_ he thought out and looked up at the sky with the same confusion that's in his mind.

**"T-thank you Kanda.",** the same voice thanked him again and Kanda nodded his head to know that he heard him the first time. "Yeah.", he spoke out and walked towards the railing of the school roof to lean on it. "You so owe me Moyashi!", Kanda smirked out to Allen who in return frowned for a bit but never less he smiled.

**"Alright Bakanda!",** the teen muttered out.

Ten minutes didn't even pass when stomping of feet were heard. They or it were heading towards the roof at inhuman speed. Kanda reacted fast enough to push Allen back and pull out his katana and point it at the door when it was suddenly slammed open by a red head. "YU-CHAN!", it yelled out and made a lung for Kanda but he stopped himself short because the sword was right at his neck.

"He he", a nervous chuckle came from the red head. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me by my first name you stupid rabbit!", the man yelled out. "But yu-chan! I can't! I already called you that since I first met you and I'm a bookman who records things.", Lavi spoke out with a smile but then it turned into a full out grin when he saw Allen poke his head out from Kanda's side. "Well, well, well!"

"What do we have here!", the young book-man spoke out with a tease in his voice and it was directed at Kanda. "Moyashi-Chan! Fancy meeting you here!" and everything went downhill for Kanda.

* * *

"So Allen….I was wondering if you want to with me, Lenalee and crow-Chan and don't forget Kanda as-well!", he snickered out when Kanda scowled at him. "No thank you baka usagi", and he tried to walk away from him but no! Lavi grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back. "I wasn't done talking to you yet Yu-Chan!"

"And the other thing is that-", a deep breath was taken from Lavi and he spoke again. "Why are you wearing Yu-Chan's clothes….Allen?", and said boy that they were talking about, tensed up from the question. He moved his feet around and looked down at the ground. Allen didn't dare look at Lavi's and Kanda's face because he was scared and nervous at the same time.

"**W-Well-", **he stuttered out, but he didn't get to finish his sentence because the door was slammed open again, but this time, from rabid angry fan girls. "Get him!", the lead girl snarled out in anger while pointing at a poor confused Allen.** "W-what!"**, he said and activated his innocence in time to block the same punch from Nia.** "Eh? What did I do!?",** Allen shouted out and blocked another punch from her.

And the attacks came, faster and harder each time. "You took him away from me.", the girl snarled out once again to Allen. **"Took who away! What are you even talking about!"**, the boy shouted out once again to the girl and he failed to notice that the girl was slowly pushing him to the edge of the roof._ "So close",_ she thought out with a wicked smile. "Almost there"

Thus she went even faster than ever. "Kanda-Kun!", Nia shrieked out and gave one last punch to Allen's innocence. When she did that, he took a step back and finally noticed that there was no ground where his foot took a space back. Allen lost his balance and fell.

And all Kanda saw was Allen's grey eyes piercing his with a plead and then disappear from view. Kanda growled out and ran at the end of the roof with his speed. He stopped and looked around for Allen's body when a burst of cold wind mixed with drops of rain hit his face. Kanda inwardly sighed in relief because lenalee appeared next him with Allen in her grip.

The silent teen turned to Lenalee and took Allen out of her grip with a glare on his face. _"Mine"_, his eyes spoke out for him and Lenalee just giggled at that and turned to Allen with a smile. "Hello! I'm Lenalee Lee, and you must be Allen! Lavi talks about you so much and Kanda only mentioned that you were a moyashi.", Lenalee said with a smile and Allen knew that he could trust this girl no matter what happens.

**"It's nice to meet you Lenalee!"**, Allen smiled out as-well to her while Lavi kicked out the group of girls from the roof and Kanda? He was inwardly smiling at the moyashi's face but on the outside, he had a smirk plastered on his face.


	4. 4

_~Previously on Yullen~ ___

_**"It's nice to meet you Lenalee!"**__, Allen smiled out as-well to her while Lavi kicked out the group of girls from the roof and Kanda? He was inwardly smiling at the moyashi's face but on the outside, he had a smirk plastered on his face. _

* * *

"Well since were all friends, let's go out to eat after school today!", the red head yelled out in happiness as he grabbed Allen's arm and tugged on him. **"Eh, um okay Lavi.",** the silver haired teen spoke out with a smile but was interrupted as someone spoke out. "No baka usagi.", the calm voice said out-loud with a hint of a growl too.

"But why!", Said rabbit yelled out as he 'tried' to pounce on Kanda, but Kanda dodged him and he walked away with a che. "Don't che me Yuu-chan!", but that was the worst mistake he could make because one second Kanda was walking away and the next second he had Mugen's blade pointed at Lavi's neck. "Don't you ever use my first name baka usagi! How many times do i have to tell you that!", and off went the samurai with a deadly aura surrounding him. "Yuu's so coming.", and Allen couldn't help but smile at the way that Lavi was so confident in Kanda. "Well, we should get to class you guy's.", Lenalee spoke out with a gentle smile.

They walked down the stairs before Lenalee spoke out yet again. "Allen, what's your next class?", thus Allen thought for a few minute's before finally speaking. **"I have Martial Art's next with...with...i forgot the teachers name. Sorry.",** when he spoke that out Lavi and Lenalee tensed at the mention of his class. "O-oh you have that class huh?", Lenalee said with a nervous expression. "I have to tell brother to switch him out of that class.", Lenalee whispered out to her brotherly figure, Lavi. "We really have to switch him out Lenalee! If 'He' finds out that Kanda is changing because of Allen, he'll, he'll-"

**"What are you guys whispering about back there?, **Allen said as he looked back at his new friend's. Both tensed at his question until they smiled and waved at Allen. "It's nothing Moyashi-chan!", and Allen grumbled at the said nickname that Kanda came up with. "**Its Allen! Not Moyashi!",** He muttered out at Lavi who was smiling at Allen's anger. "Sorry Buddy, but i prefer Moyashi because it sounds so cute!", Lavi said as he laughed like a mad man.

"Well here's you class Allen-Kun.", Lenalee whispered out as she hugged Allen. "Yea Good luck Moyashi-Chan!", and he ran away from Allen who was yelling at him from calling him that name. **"Well here goes nothing.",** he took a deep breath and walked in through the door that was open. When he walked in, Brown eye's caught his attention. Those brown eye's were starring at with a hint of anger and jealousy. The young exorcist still felt the intimidating stare towards him as he walked to the back of the class.

He walked to the corner and slid down the wall and leaned his head forward with his head leaning on his knee's. A deep sigh was emitted deep with the teen. A twitch from his finger's. Another deep sigh and then he lifted his head up to be met with the same brown eye's looking at him. His silver eye's starred down the brown eye's when they finally blinked. Allen chanted a victory in his head when the bell finally rang for class to begin. He turned away from the other teen when the door was slammed closed.

In walked a man with a scary aura surrounding him. "Welcome weaklings! This is Martial Art's class I, and you will learn to fight and defend at the same time!", the man yelled out to the whole class. "But don't get cocky because you have to at least make me kneel for you to pass to the second course. Which no one ever passed this class except-"

"It was Yu-chan right?", a voice said and Allen turned to the voice and to his shock it was that brown eyed kid that kept starring at him. "Yes it was that brat, but shut up Alma! Im talking!", the man growled out as his aura darkened some more. **"He know's Bakanda?"**, Allen whispered out as he inspected the boy who spoke of kanda like it was nothing. Did he not fear for his life at all!? Like the teen knew he was being watched, he turned his head as fast as lightning and smirked at Allen before mouthing something that pretty much shocked him.

"Yu Kanda belongs to me!"

* * *

When Class was finally over, Allen was still in class. It was empty and dark. Quiet and cold. He could see the sun falling slowly behind a mountain and the calling of his name from Lenalee and Lavi. Forty minutes later, the yelling stopped and the school was quiet once again.******_"Tim",_** the boy spoke out in his native tongue. But Tim was not with Allen at all, he was somewhere around the city. Fluttering around without a care in the world. Allen wished he could be free like that. Nobody bothering you at all or paying debts.

The boy sighed and got up from the cold floor. He stretched in the room for about ten minute's when he finally deemed himself warmed up. He walked up to the door, opened it, looked left and right, then ran down the hall with inhuman speed. He turned corner after corner, jumped down a whole flight of stairs without hurting himself at all. Ran down the dark hall and pushed the door's open with a small push. He continued to run until he arrived at his home. Then he proceed to strip down to his boxers, grabbed Kanda's clothe's and shoved them into the washer machine. Got some soap and poured it in.

Allen the went to his room and changed into some clothes for his job that starts at Ten O'Clock P.M. which meant in an hour he would get ready to leave for his job. A few minutes passed when Allen put the clothes in the dryer. He stood in his uniform.

When the clothes were dried and folded nicely, Allen walked out his home and locked the door. He pulled out his cell phone that nobody knew of. It was a sliver color with masquerade mask on the back as the cover. He just loved his mask that went with the outfit.

While he was walking to Kanda's house, he felt nervous. Very nervous indeed, but never-less he advanced forward with a confident look. He finally arrived and walked up to Kanda's home, when he was about to knock he heard two voices arguing back and forth. Allen stood there confused when he leaned a little to the right and peeped through the window. The sixteen year old was met with a red faced Kanda yelling at a calm brown head. Kanda continued to yell at the teen with an angry look. While that was happening, Alma (He just remembered that it was the teen's name) turned to look at the window with weird look.

When he turned, Allen moved out of the way. He backed up from Kanda's door but stepped forward and put the clean clothes on the porch floor. He back slowly but instead of doing that all the way, he ran from the area and ran all the way down town to his job. The mask that was in his hand was slipping out of his palm but Allen grabbed it harder this time. He felt pain in his heart and that made him angry because it hurt so, so much. _**"**_**Stupid Idiot!",** he yelled out to the dark sky with his native tongue once again. With that Allen finally arrived at his job.

Meanwhile with Kanda. "Are you listening to me Alma! Why are you in my house! Didn't i tell you to leave me the fuck alone!", Kanda roared out to him but Alma was paying attention to the window that was by the front door. Kanda glanced at the door for a second but went back to yelling at Alma. "Someone's here.", and Alma walked away from a fuming Kanda. He advanced towards the door with a passive face before opening it. He looked left and right before looking down. He looked down for a few more seconds and then leaned down to pick up whatever it was.

Kanda continued cursing Alma from under his tongue as he returned back in the living room. He looked at Kanda with a straight face before thrusting something in his face. "I believe these belong to you!", he growled out to Kanda who had a confused face but it changed to a smirk when he recognize those's clothe's from anywhere. "Seem's that the moyashi returned them back to me after all.", he said with a smirk as he watched Alma get madder. "YU! why are your clothe's outside at this time!", Alma screeched out and Kanda just smirked at him.

"Well since you are no longer dating me, you no longer have any permission to call me by my first name Alma.", Kanda grunted out with a glint in his dark eye's. "But i still love you, yu!"

"But i don't Alma.", he lied through his teeth, but in truth. Kanda loved Alma very dearly. **_(Me: Naze Kanda! Doushite! Hehehe but you'll get over Alma because this is YULLEN! *evil perverted smirk* no sex in this story though *sad face* Maybe, *evil perverted look xD)_******"Your lying Yu.", Alma calmly spoke out to his ex. "I can tell that your lying because i went out with you since freshman year, that is until you broke up with me last year. I'll get you back Kanda and if it mean's getting rid of a short albino teen, then i'll do it.", and Alma Karma walked out of Kanda's home with a deadly smirk.

Kanda was very confused over what Alma said but he shook it off and went to bed. Kanda never knew that Alma was referring to Allen Walker because he would soon regret not paying attention to that warning, sooner or later.

_**TBC**_

_**(JAYKAYYY! I was gonna leave it here but then im like nahhhh, lets go see what Allen is doing at his job! ^.^)**_

* * *

Allen was running left, right, up and down at his job. The job he worked at was a club, or more like a stripper joint to him, but it was Cross's idea for him to work here. Good thing Allen knew the owner very good. Her name was Anita. She's so pretty but she's got her eye's set on cross and cross alone, but she didn't really mind that cross went with other girl's because cross always brought her presents and she was satisfied with just that. Allen even knew the bartender as-well. He was the school's chef as well! His name was Jerry.

Allen loved Jerry very much and not just for his cooking, he was the best cousin like figure that he could relied too at this place aside from Anita. Anyway he danced and swayed to the beat of the song's while giving people there food and drinks. As he swayed to the music, people tented to watch him with a glint. Why? Well because he was nice, slim with a fit body and with his mask covering half of his face, all that could be seen was that sexy smirk he wore all the time and his sliver eye's with the blood red mark. Aside from his hair that he designed a different way, that is only for this job, which was sticking up in the back and the one he had for school and life alone.

Allen was still serving people their food and drinks when Jerry called him through the golden earing that was in his left ear. It was like a walkie talkie for him and the staff to communicate with. It never ceased to fail them for their time's of needs. **"Yeah Jerry?'**, he spoke out and continued serving the people. The people weren't even fazed as Allen was talking to himself because they already knew that the earings that the staff had was very important to talk back and forth.

"Allen honey. I need you to do something for me.", and Allen was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke. **"Okay what is it Jerry?"**, he said. "Well Allen, i need you to go help the two lady waiters at the back entrance because they are having trouble with some people who won't stop causing a disturbance to the people who are dancing." Allen considered it for a moment but he agreed to it. He walked to the back and saw five different guy's messing with the people who were dancing and picking on two staff member's.

He huffed in annoyance and advanced towards them with a gleam in his eye's. The people that were dancing awkwardly sighed in relief as they saw the Crowned Clown man walking towards them. **"Excuse me sir's.",** Allen said with a sickly sweet voice that caught their attention right away. "What is it brat! Can't you see were _busy!",_ the word busy being the main word that went up a few notches. **"Well, can't you see that your bothering me!", **Allen sweetly spoke out and in a flash he knocked at five guy's down. They were going to get up when a side knife popped out of Allen's black finger-less gloves. The guy's starred at the knife with bulging eyes.

"Were sorry sir!", the leader muttered out with a terrified voice. "Physic!", he said with a smirk, but that was the worst mistake because he was on the ground once again with Allen straddling him. The man blushed but then he noticed that a knife was right under his chin. He gulp as it dug deeper into his neck and with a squeak he spoke out. "O-okay! O-okay we'll l-leave!", and he heaved away from Allen's body and ran away with his buddies right behind him.

**"Well that's that!",** and he pretended to wipe his hands as he continued to serve people. As he did, People felt him up but Allen always looked at the person with a sickly smile and that person either apologized or ran away. When Allen was almost done with his job, he would always dance with a random stranger. The stranger would always feel him up but Allen didn't care because if this man went any further than that, well. Hell will be set loose and nobody want's to see a very, very pissed off Allen.

By the time Allen was done with dancing to one song, he waved bye to Jerry and the staff and gave a kiss to Anita on the cheek. He walked out of the Club or strip club or whatever it was to Allen and headed down the street. Allen continued walking home when he stopped by the forest edge. He looked left and right down the street before going into the forest. Once he walked in, a trail was right there.

Allen made the trail himself when he came to japan with Mana, but that was years back and yet he still remembered it. He walked in the dark forest with the moon lighting the way. He continued walking and the trail went a little high but not that high. It then lead to a tunnel that was carved into the mountain. He walked through the dark and cold cave when he came across a lake in the mountain. There was an opening in the mountain that the moonlight struck the lake with a beautiful glimmer.

The lake was a very clear color with no fish or sea creature's in it at all. Allen enjoyed coming here that he even built a bed for him to sleep here whenever he wanted. The bed still looked good as new so Allen went and sat on the bed. He then proceed to observe the place. He looked to his right and saw a table with clear crystal cup's from England with crystal clear plates, forks, knives and spoons. He looked to his left and saw three row's of book's against the smooth rock wall. The wall would glimmer different color's. Like diamonds. From red to blue and too the other color's as-well.

He looked off to the side and saw a pure silver wardrobe that was currently empty and next to it was a mini fridge that didn't need any plug at all. He looked at the floor and saw the pure silver carpet under the bed that covered the whole floor. Except it didn't reach all the way to the lake. Allen decided to make a mental list of things to bring to his second home that no one knew of and he was pretty darn happy about it too. When he was done listing it all, Allen gradually fell asleep on the bed with black blanket's and big pillows.

He was even thinking of skipping school tomorrow.

Okay im done! I finally updated whoohooo! Anyway stay tuned! Buh Bye


	5. 5

**DAY 3**

The next day Allen woke up to purring next to his ear. He swat at whatever the purring was until he felt something very fluffy through his black finger-less gloves. He felt the softness of the fur for a few more second's when it finally flashed through his eye's. He scurried up from his sleeping position and saw a orange neko purring next to his ear. He picked it up as it purred in-front of his face.

**"Cute.",** Allen whispered out to himself as the little neko continued to purr. "**Well, where did you come from little guy?"**, he said as he continued to mess with the kitten's fur. He kept on doing that when a white poof came from the kitten. Allen starred in shock when a little boy with black hair was in place of the orange neko. Allen continued to observe the neko with shock when it finally settled in. The neko kid was wearing his clothe's when he was nine year's old.

"I always lived here sir!", Neko boy said as he pounced on Allen. **"Wha-wha-what!?",** he screeched out in confusion. "Yea! Because "I" Misaki Yuu lived here before you!", the blacked haired kid snickered out with a smile as he flapped his hand's up and down with a happy motion. Allen just starred at the kid for a moment when he sighed and smiled at the laughing kid. **"Well misaki-Kun, i built this home as a secret hide-out and since you live here with me now. I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me!",** he exclaimed out to the happy kid.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay! But first! I want you to call me by my first name! Its Yuu! Now Let's go, let's go- Eto, umm-"

**"It's Allen Walker, that's my name Yuu-Kun.",** and the kid starred at him for a while with a thinking expression when he laughed. "Allen Walker!", he said in Allen's native tongue and Allen beamed at the kid for knowing his tongue language. **"Good job Yuu-Kun! Well let's go!",** he said as he got up from the huge bed with it's black blanket and pillow's. The teen stretched and yawn when he finally noticed that he was in his working clothe's.

**"Well then let's go Yuu!",** thus the little boy followed after Allen with a hop in his walking. They continued walking down the trail that both knew oh so much. When they got to the bottom, Allen grabbed a hold of Yuu's arm with his hand and they walked out of the line of tree's.** "Well, first thing's first, let's go eat something Yuu!"**

Allen walked down the semi busy street when a certain restaurant caught his attention. **"Ahh! Souka! Let's go eat over there Yuu!",** Allen practically squealed out but he coughed to cover it up. As they both went to the place, Allen pulled out his phone and he noticed that it was twelve thirty five. Two hours and thirty minutes for them to eat and shop before Allen's school was going to be let out from class. Alright! Let's go. He arrived at the place and the man welcomed him again.

Allen and Yuu ate to their fill when they noticed the time. It was one O'Clock in the afternoon.** "Time to go Yuu!",** thus Allen through a hundred dollar bill on the counter and walked out of the restaurant. They crossed the street and walked towards the store. **"Well, first things first. We will go buy you clothe's and after that, we will go buy food. A few lamps to light up the tunnel. Lets see, what else?", **Allen continued to ponder as Yuu guided Allen to clothes section as he picked his style of clothing. He then proceeded to drag a thinking or Sexy Allen with his uniform on that made some girl's drool at his choice of clothing to the check out place.

Yuu continued to put the clothe's on the thingy which he didn't know what was called (Neither do i! -.-) as the lady scanned half of the clothing's because she was currently drooling. Why? Because Allen caught her looking at him and he smirked at her which made the women squeal. She only scanned half of the item's but never-less she put the clothe's in the bag and watched as Allen walked away. "Ah Allen! She only scanned half of these!", Yuu snickered out to his now older brother figure.

**"Shhh that's our secret Yuu-Kun!"**, Allen whispered out as he put his forefinger to his semi-pink lips. "Okay! Shhh", he whispered out as-well while copying Allen too. **"Well that's done, let's go shopping for other thing's Yuu-Kun!"**

One Hour and twenty minutes late, Allen and Yuu were done shopping for things to add to the cave home that Allen loved so much. They walked to the cave when Allen finally decided to look at the time. He gaped at the phone when he noticed it was two twenty nine! **"Damn!"**, he muttered out as Yuu looked at him with confusion etched on his face. "What is it Allen nii-san?", Yuu said as he finally decided to add the nii-san at the end of Allen's name.

**"We have to go Yuu!"**

"Why?"

**"So we can decorate the home we both live in now Yuu. That's why!",** Allen spoke out as he lied to Yuu, but he knew that it wasn't really a lie at all. "Okay Allen!", Yuu shouted out to him as they both ran to their home. Allen then turned the corner when he saw Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee walking towards him and Yuu. Allen panicked when he noticed that he had his mask in his back pocket. He stopped and put the bags down, but as he did that, Yuu starred at Allen with confusion because he just stopped.

Allen ignored Yuu's confusion as he put on the silver mask that covered half his face. He knew that his friends recognizing him was at-least a ten percent. Then teen wasn't going to take any chances at all. He then picked up the bags he was carrying and continued walking on-wards with Yuu at his side. A few more steps and they would cross each other. Allen remained passive. Then he heard them. "Moyashi-chan hasn't even came to school to today Yuu! I was so lonely!", Lavi shouted out to a glaring kanda. "Che, Like i care that the moyashi didn't come today, less trouble for me.", Kanda grumbled out at the mention of the moyashi and Allen bit back his tongue from yelling out to Kanda.

"Aw come on Kanda!", Lenalee yelled out to her friend with a pout clearly evident on her face. "What!", he spoke out to her. "Never-mind Kanda.", She muttered out as the pout was still on her lips. "HEY!", Lavi shouted out randomly as he pointed towards Allen.**_ "M-Me!"_**, he yelled out in his mind while nervously avoiding Lavi's and Lenalee's gaze as he tried to walk past them but it was futile because Lavi reached out and grabbed his finger-less gloves with his steel grip.

"Hello Crowned Clown! I'm Lavi! I was wondering if there's any good dance club's around here because your name tag that is.", He spoke out to Allen as he thought out for a second. "**Eto, No. There's no club's around here that are suitable for your age kids.",** Allen spoke out as he switched his voice around. "Oh! But i heard of this wonderful club that's called the Fourteenth's Club. Can we go to that one?"

**"No you can't!",** Allen said as he looked at Yuu who had a bored look on his face as he swung his bag's forward's and backward's. Allen sighed before crouching down to Yuu's level. **"Yuu-Kun, I f you want to go on home you can. Just be careful on the way there okay.",** the albino said out with a smirk on his face as he continued to talk. **"Or maybe because you think you'll be scared of the monster's."**

"No way Alle-", and Allen put his forefinger to his lips as Yuu continued to talk. **"Shhhh Yuu-Kun! My names a secret from the whole world! Only you have permission to say that name when were by our selves and not by weird people okay Yuu!? They can find me if they know my name because we're undercover agents!"**, and Yuu nodded his head with a smile as he ran off down the street before turning another corner. Allen then got up from his crouching position. He then noticed that the group of three were looking at him with wide eye's. "For a second there i thought 'You' were calling Yuu, but then it was that little kids name. I though he was your lover Yuu!", Lavi laughed out to his friend as Lenalee giggled behind her hand.

"Shut it baka usagi!", he growled out and Allen just sighed. **"Well there's a club for you guy's to go to, it's called The Ark. It's for teen's like you guy's to dance at because The Fourthteen's is kinda well, how do i say this. Well i don't know but you can't get in unless you have a I.D. card that states your eighteen and older so sorry.",** and Allen scurried away from the trio.

The group starred at the retreating man's back when Lenalee and Lavi shared a knowing smile. "Were so going!", they shouted in union and with a giggle from both, they walked or er skipped away with glee. Kanda continued starring at the man's back. He couldn't help but know that man from somewhere! Especially that white hair and silver eye's. With a che' Kanda walked away from the group as he went home.

Allen finally arrived at the cave when he saw Yuu jumping on his bed. "Allen-nii! Your back!", Yuu shouted out as he pounced on Allen, who in return caught him. **"Yup! I'm back Yuu-Kun! It was my friends that suddenly stopped me but they didn't know it was me!', **Allen said as he put Yuu down on the ground and open the bags. "Hehe Nii-San is bad!", Yuu smirked out to his brother or dad figure. **"Well shhh Yuu-Kun! It's a secret like i said before. Anyway, get your clothe's and put them in the silver wardrobe Yuu. The hanger's are there and all so get to work."**

By the time both of them were done with the fixing and moving of thing's. Both were dead tired! The row's of bookcases were still in the same spot. The rug was till in the middle of the room. The left side had the fridge and wardrobe. The bed was moved to a twelve foot tall little cave inside the cave but it was twelve feet wide. The only thing in their was the double bed and side table. Right in the middle as-well was the table for six people to sit at with a small oil lamp in the middle. Across it was a sink that Allen and Mana made. Down the cave hall were small little lights that turned on when you walk through it.

"It looks so nice nii-san!", the young nine year old neko shouted out.** "It does doesn't it!", **he whispered out as he continued to stay laying down on his comfortable and fluffy black bed. They continued looking at the room when the digital clock on Allen's bedside caught his attention. **"Dammit! We got ten minutes to get to the club!",** as he said that, he rushed around the little cave room. "Can i go with you Allen!", Allen was about to say no right away until Yuu gave him that kicked puppy dog look. **"Fine! But get on my back. Were running at full blast since i was trained by the so called so best!"**, Allen shuddered that out when awful memories with that hammer came back.

* * *

**"Anita, i need new clothe's please. I didn't have time to run back home because i was about to be late to work.", **He exclaimed out to his boss as she just smiled. "Of course Allen!", and she went to her desk and bent down before pulling out a black muscle shirt and tight black ripped Skinny's with a chain on the side. "Just wear your black boot's Allen, oh and wear that beautiful mask of yours Allen.", she said with a gentle voice before walking out of the office. Allen just blushed at what she said before he stripped straight down and changed as fast as he could. He was done when she walked in, she extended her hand's out for him to pass his clothe's to her. When he gave it to her, he put his sliver mask on, fixed his hair and gracefully walked out with that smirk of his.

He continued walking until he stopped by Jerry. He looked at Jerry with a smile when he zeroed in on Yuu. Yuu was currently handling the drinks as he gave them their beer or what not. Allen just smiled as he waltzed away. Allen then proceeded to sway to the music when he passed the entrance of the club, he noticed a certain ginger headed teen. He stopped and starred at that head full of hair when that head turned. He then noticed right away that it was Lavi with Lenalee and Kanda with him.

Kanda had a deadly glare as girl's fawned over him. Lenalee had a smile on her face as someone asked her to dance. Lavi well, Lavi was Lavi. He sighed at their stupid-ness and walked away from the entrance with that smirk once again on his face. But while he walked away, a certain raven head was watching him walk away. _"Well this just got interesting."_, was what went through said man's head.

"YUU!", Jerry yelled out trying to catch the nine year old's attention. Said nine year old was about to drink out beer can when he got caught. _"_Hehehe oop's!", he awkwardly laughed out as Jerry tsk'd him. "Bad Yuu! What would poor little Allen say if he saw you do that!", The man spoke out. Yuu was about to answer back when a hand landed on his head. He shook in guilt when the owner of the hand spoke out.

**"Well Yuu-Kun would be in major trouble when we get home, right Yuu-Kun!",** and Jerry laughed at how guilty Yuu looked and Allen was ready to burst out laughing. "Well Allen honey, just make sure to straighten that kid out!", Jerry said as he continued to serve the amused people. **"Haha yup. Yuu-Kun will be in big-"**

"So it is you Moyashi!", a amused voice spoke out as Allen tensed from that voice. He turned around swiftly and gulped at that person.

**"K-K-Kanda!"**

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH well this just got interesting! Hehe i will do the next part in the next chapter. And no it won't be short! It'll be as long as the current chapter's. And Misaki Yuu is a random character that i created on a whim because i want Kanda to get j- Well you'll just have to read and a little bit of Yullen action will come up in the next Buh Bye!


	6. 6

**~Previously on Yullen**

"Well Yuu-Kun would be in major trouble when we get home, right Yuu-Kun!", and Jerry laughed at how guilty Yuu looked and Allen was ready to burst out laughing. "Well Allen honey, just make sure to straighten that kid out!", Jerry said as he continued to serve the amused people. **"Haha yup. Yuu-Kun will be in big-"**

"So it is you Moyashi!", a amused voice spoke out as Allen tensed from that voice. He turned around swiftly and gulped at that person.

**"K-K-Kanda!"**

* * *

****

"Why are you here?," The sliver haired teen half yelled out to the amused swordsmanship. **" Shouldn't you be with Lavi?" **He didn't even answer for awhile when he spoke out. _"Allen"_

The named rolled off Kanda's tongue like it was a foreign saying. **"Oh man." **Allen continued to mutter that out as Yuu-Kun looked between Allen and this unknown man who brought fear and confusion to his _(Wait, is he his fatherly figure or brotherly figure? ARGHHHH I FORGOT! *head face-palms laptop* glllllllfvalhjvfdjgu;kdnj Oh well let's put brotherly figure instead, ok?) brotherly_ figure.

"Oi, who are you? Why are you here? Allen's mine!", and he even made sure to make this man know that Allen was his as pounced on Allen's leg and hugged it.

Hissing noise came out his clenched teeth as he continued hissing at Kanda. "Che, who are you, you little runt!?", Jealousy flashed through Kanda's eyes but Kanda didn't even know that it flashed through his eyes. "I'm Yuu Misaki, But you must call me Misaki because Allen-Nii has my permission to call me by my first name!", this so called runt hissed out at a amused Kanda.

"Che, Well i don't care you little runt."

**"Don't call him a runt!"** Allen yelled out to a smirking Kanda and Yuu-Kun. "Why? He's a runt isn't he. just like the rest of them." Kanda growled out to Allen's face as the teen just glared at him. **"I'll have you know, that he isn't a runt at all!"**

**"Unlike you Kanda!"** he hissed out as he grabbed Yuu's hand and walked out of the dance club, but not before yelling at jerry.** "Tell Anita that i left early!"**

With that he walked away with grace in his steps as Yuu-Kun was hanging on Allen's shoulder while sticking his tongue out at a growling Kanda. "Pffffftttt" Kanda could just imagine that he heard that spitting noise directed right at him. It sparked a fire in him that never happened in his life. Not even when he went out with Alma.

When the girls or boys hung off of Alma, all he did was glare at them and they would shrink away from him. But when it was with Allen, it was a whole different story. He just wanted to rip that neko boy apart, just from being near Allen. It disgusted him but at the same time, it didn't disgust him at all. It made him have a very, very funny feeling inside of him.

He couldn't describe this feeling at all except- NO, NO WAY!

He did not feel that way at all for the moyashi. Well maybe a little. Maybe, just maybe he could mend his broken heart together once again. Just maybe.

A smirk soon replaced that scowl on his face.

Allen walker.

Your something different.

And he walked away from the area before stepping outside with a calm expression as the gentle wind blew his hair in the dark night sky.

A flash of Allen's real smile.

"Yup, you're something Allen Walker"

* * *

**"Argh, Man i'm tired."** Allen groaned out into his pillow as Yuu jumped into his bed with a grin. "Allen-Nii."

**"Yeah Yuu?"**

"Can we work together as clown's?"

A moment of silence passed by the cave when Allen turned around and looked at Yuu. A smile flashed through his face as he agreed to that sentence. **"Yeah, i already work as a clown a few miles from here. Now that i think of it, i haven't seen Tim in awhile!?" **Allen exclaimed outloud as he shot up from his bed with wide eyes. Yuu just stared at Allen until reconciliation flashed through his face. "Ahh! Nii-san, you mean the little golden flying thingy!" And to prove his point further, he flapped his little arms at Allen.

**"Awe your so cute! And yeah, have you seen Tim!? I haven't seen him at all!"**

"Well, i saw he floating around a long red haired man who was smoking? Does that count?" Allen would of screamed in frustration when he heard Yuu explain Cross. His master. Dear god, what did he mean by that! **"WHEN DID YOU SEE HIM!"** Allen yelled out and all Yuu did was smirk that smirk of his as he jumped away from Allen.

"Hmmmmmmm" Was all that came out of his mouth.

**"Spit it out Yuu! Please tell me!" **was all he frantically shouted out as sweat rolled down the side of his head. "Okay" was the answer.

"I saw him at the club today. He was dancing with this pretty lady who had big boobies!" a chuckle and Allen just sweat dropped right there and now. **"Wait, hold up. Who taught you that word!"** The moyashi yelled out to Yuu as he was just smiling a innocent smile. "Nobody Nii-San"

"Nobody at all!"

**"..."**

"...hehehhe..."

**"LIAR! IT WAS CROSS! IT WAS HIM! WASN'T IT!"**

"...Maybe."

**"Argh! Master! Why must you teach my innocent Yuu-Kun such words!"** Allen whispered out as he face palmed the bed. **"I wanted him to be pure."** he wailed out. **"But it was ruined! But i'm still pure so that's a good thing."** Allen spoke out as he got off from the bed.

** 'Well, anyway it's nape time Yuu. I have school tomorrow okay!?"** a nod was all he got as he went to change into his sleeping clothes.

* * *

**DAY 4**

The next day when Allen woke up, the sun was barely shinning through the cave when all of a sudden, dark rumbling noise's were heard outside. Then a down pour of rain came through and hit the small lake. He just grumbled in annoyance as he got up and changed into his uniform. **"Yuu"**

Just snores from the child.

**"YUUUUUUU!"**

"Ngh" was all he got from him.

**"I'm leaving for school okay! I'll probably be back around four in the afternoon, just don't don't get in trouble Yuu"** He grumbled out and he walked down the cave's hall while yawning**. "Gahh it had to rain today, didn't it."**

The white haired exorcist just pulled up his hood and walked down the semi dark woods. He kept on walking when he finally reached the side walk. Allen then proceeded to walk down the wet cement with a small smile.

When he finally reached the school, he noticed that he was late, late indeed but something else pipped his attention.

Oh no, that wasn't what was on Allen's mind as he stopped right there in the rain.

Standing a few feet away from Allen was Alma.

Alma, Kanda's ex boyfriend.

Just the mention of it brought pain to Allen's heart but he didn't even know why.

He just continued to think when a fist swung towards his face. He couldn't block it in time because it hit his right cheek full force. It stung and Allen picked himself off the ground before he launched himself towards Alma.

With a growl, it had begun.

* * *

WELP! THERE'S YUR CHAPTER, A LITTLE SHORT BUT IT'S BETTER THEN NOTHING. OH THIS JUICY, JUICY ACTION!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOOD LUCK


	7. 7

_Previously on Yullen~_

_Alma, Kanda's ex boyfriend_.

_Just the mention of it brought pain to Allen's heart but he didn't even know why._

_He just continued to think_ _when a fist swung towards his face. He couldn't block it in time because it hit his right cheek full force. It stung and Allen picked himself off the ground before he launched himself towards Alma._

_with a growl, it had begun._

* * *

Allen didn't even know why he launched himself at Alma at all. It just, it just brought deep anger inside him when Alma punched him on the face. He really didn't like to fight at all unless it was absolutely necessary to fight back. Why do I fight? Why? Oh yea! Mana! I promised you too walked forward and never stop. This fight, it isn't worth it at all!

When all those thoughts flooded through his head, Allen let go the front of Alma's shirt and walked away. Both were beat up, but as Allen walked away. He heard the rush of footsteps as the schools front door bursts open. Allen took a quick glance back and he was met with deep onyx or was it midnight blue eyes staring at him? He really didn't know but he turned his head back and walked away as the rain continued to poor down. The gasps and talk was soon spreading as more people walked out.

He just sighed and continued walking, he didn't even bother pulling up his hood as he starred the small rain drops. "**Such a beautiful day today**?" Allen said as the rain slowed to a drizzle and some of the sun peaked through the clouds as Allen smiled up with a sincere look on his face.

**"I Think I'll call rhoad to see if the amusement park will be open today?" ** Allen said as he pulled out his silver cell phone and dialed roads number. He mumbled out the number and waited as it rang. Two rings, Three- "ALLEN-KUN" she yelled out and Allen had to pull the phone back as she yelled out his name.

**"Hello Road! I was wondering if the amusement park is going to be open? You know, since it was raining like ten minutes ago?" **he spoke out into the phone. "Well yeah Allen! It's going to be open! Why! Are done with your break! Are you finally going to visit me and Tyki! We're so bored with out you Allen!" And road continued talking and talking until Allen chuckled as she kept on asking him questions.

He continued to listen until finally she quieted down because on the other line it was dead silent. "ALLLEEEN!" She yelled out.

**"I hear you Road. I just called because I'm going over today to act okay? Hmm, like in an hour or so I will arrive at the amusement park okay road. I'll see later Road and tell Tyki I said hi! Bye!" **Allen spoke out as he heard Road yell out bye too him and he shut his phone with a grin as he shoved it in his pocket. He continued walking down the block when he stopped by the restaurant that he ate at. Well actually when he started school on his first or second day?

It didn't really matter at all because he was going to eat, but not before picking up Yuu first. When he walked in, the owner recognized him and with a grin he spoke to Allen. "Hello Allen! The usual for you?" And Allen nodded his head before he spoke out.

**"Yup the usual but save me a table real quick because I'm going to go pick up my younger brother real quick." **Allen said as the man nodded his head and he walked out the door and jogged down the street. He kept on running when a red car sped right past him until it made a sharp U-turn and pulled up next to a jogging Allen. Allen warily stared at the car when the passenger window rolled down and Kanda was looking at him.

Allen's eyes widened a fraction before he completely stopped at stared down Kanda. "What we're you doing fighting Alma like that moyashi!" He growled out and Allen glared at him. So this is what it's about.

**"Why do you care! Is this why you went looking for me bakanda! Just for your so precious Alma. If this is about him then go ask him questions. He's the one who started the fight and I'm the one who ended it because it wasn't worth it at All!" **he growled out in pure malice as Kanda's eyes narrowed at him.

"This isn't about Alma-"

**"Doesn't seem that way too me Kanda!" **Allen yelled out frustrated with himself and Kanda at the same time. "Will you let me finish my sentence moyashi!?" The samurai growled out to Allen. **"I don't think i should because right now i'm very busy and i don't have time to talk to girly people!"** He said as he ran down the street with inhuman speed. All Kanda could do was stare at Allen as he disappeared. He let out a frustrated groan and hit the starring wheel and then drove off.

Allen was not in a good when he arrived at his home, but it all changed when he saw Yuu stretch on the bed as a mewl came from his mouth. He chuckled and went to go ruffle his hair. **"Hey yuu, lets go eat breakfast at my second favorite restaurant. Kay?"**

A nod was all he got as Yuu jumped off the bed and rushed to his drawers and pulled on some random clothes. Allen chuckled at that and as he stood up, Yuu pounced on Allen's back and onward they walked out of the cave, down the forest path and through busy paths. When they finally arrived the man greeted Allen one more time before pointing his finger to a table that was filled up with food.

Yuu just starred in shock at the pile of food but he shook it off because this was Allen-Nii he was talking and thinking about. They sat down and ate until the silence was broken. "Allen-Nii, what happened to your face? You have a black eye and a bloody lip." Allen completely forgot about the fight with Alma because he was happy about telling Yuu the news about the amusement park.

**"Oh this! Ha, i fell down because i was about to step on a dog so i jumped and i landed face first into a smooth rock. It hurt really, really bad. I forgot about because i have some good news about something."** The albino whispered out to Yuu as he perked up at the mention of good news. "What is it, what is it! Allen-Nii! Tell me, tell me!" Yuu just couldn't keep the excitement inside him any longer. "Allen-Nii!" he wailed out and Allen just smiled as the owner of the shop chuckled at those two.

**"Nope Yuu. Let's eat and i might tell you okay?"** But they never got to finish because Tim flew through a open window that he barely fit through. **"TIM!?"** The exorcist yelled out but Tim soon fluttered next to Allen and a projection of his master appeared on there. **"M-master?" **he had a very nervous and confused look on his face.

"Idiot apprentice! Hurry up to Satoshi Island! You and me have job here with some other exorcists. Komui gave the Okay. Now hurry up you idiot or else. Oh and be here in ten minutes flat." Allen swallowed the food and with a gulp he rushed up, ran too the counter, threw hundred dollars on the counter, grabbed Yuu who was holding his food and eating it as Allen ran out of the place.

**"Sorry i have to go! I come by tomorrow!"** He yelled and the man just chuckled as he cleaned the table and went back to serving other people. As Allen ran, he made it to the boat port in two minutes flat and grabbed his motor boat that he had saved up. He sat Yuu in the middle and put his seat belt on as he started the engine and took off. Allen felt so relaxed as the wind hit his face full force. As he was driving it, he looked to his left and opened the cabinet and pulled out his exorcist uniform and threw it over his schools in a rush.

As he did that, he could finally see the Island but something else caught his attention, it was the blasts and what not coming from the island. His eye soon reacted and he saw Akuma all over the island. So many pitiful souls, crying for help. He just couldn't help it but weep some tears as they cried out in anguish. "Allen-Nii? It's okay, i don't like seeing your cry, i'll help too Allen-Nii!" With a fist pump, Yuu changed his form to a twelve foot cat with glowing eyes. **"Well then." **Allen said as he jumped out of the boat and activated his innocence.

**"Alright yuu, just stick with me then."** As he said, he didn't pay attention to the oncoming Akuma that hit him full blast. When it hit him, he flew half way across the island before hitting a stone rock. His back arched off the rock as he coughed up blood. "Allen-Nii!" was all he heard as his vision kept on coming and going.

He soon snapped out of it when he heard his master's gruff voice come from Tim. "Get up idiot Apprentice of mine or else." He slowly got up and with a battle cry, his arm changed from the huge claw to the gun shaped one as he kept on shooting at the oncoming Akuma.

Left and right, they all came in flocks towards Allen and Cross. Cross, he manged to kill them with out sweat and Allen had a little trouble as he kept checking up on Yuu. Finally they managed to defeat all the Akuma when a boat slowly pulled out and four certain exorcists showed up. Allen just gaped at them for a second when he turned and went to find his master as Yuu followed him.

The four people that managed too come late were none other then Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and-

"Oh?! Walker's here huh! Too think that they send some one as weak as him." a familiar voice spoke out with cocky-ness? **"Master."** Allen said as Cross took a drag from his smoke and blew it out into the teen that just spoke. "Who the fuck are you?!" He sneered out and took another drag. "Alma Karma."

"Sir"

"What was that General?" Alma asked with confusion.

"That's sir to you kid." and he dropped the cigar on the ground and crushed it with his boots. "But-" Cross cut him off. "Shut up! Your all late! What in fucks sake are you guys. Yet you call yourself's exorcists."

**"Master"**

"Pathetic really."

**"Cross!"**

"That Komui! What in the hell-"

**"MASTER!"**

"What is it idiot." Cross snapped at him for disturbing him on lecturing the four teens. **"Why did you call me out here, aside from the Akuma's?"**

"Oh right!" he said and pulled out another cigar and lit it up.**"Your going to die young master if you keep smoking."**

"And your going to get raped if you keep working in Anita's club idiot." he sneered back at Allen as he blushed and turned away from his master.**"That has nothing to do with you!" **Moyashi-Chan grumbled out as he caught Kanda's eyes and he turned the other way.

"Wait what club?" Lenalee and Lavi both said at the same time but cross just shook his head at them.

"Well, Idiot Apprentice and girly man with blue hair, your together and you are to go search the left side of the island, you and you are on the right, and this a mission for you guys to find the earls hideout." he said to Lavi and Lenalee. "And you!" He sneered towards Alma. "Your with me." and he walked straight into the forest and Alma walked after him, but not before giving Allen a glare that Kanda caught.**"Hmp, stupid master. Yuu lets go!"** Allen yelled out and Yuu bounded over to Allen but not before changing into his adorable kitten self and Kanda? He reluctantly followed after with a deadly aura.

Lavi and Lenalee smiled a sad smile at each other before going their designated area.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Silence was between the trio as they walked around the forest area on the island_. "Neh, Allen-Nii~" _Yuu spoke out into Allen's mind. _**"What?" **_he answered back.

_"Hmm never mind, im going to sleep."_

**"Well then Yuu."** he grumbled out and blew a part of his white hair out of his face. "Moyashi we need to talk."

**"No we don't." **he continued onward like nothing happened.

"Yes we do!" the samurai grunted out.

**"No we don't~"** he said in a sing song voice.

"Dammit Moyashi! Listen too me!"

**"Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss-"**

Kanda efficiently shut Allen up with a kiss. He stayed their kissing Allen before pulling back.

"Now will you listen to me moyashi?"

**"Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?"** Allen quietly finished the song with wide eyes.

* * *

Ello mates, i've updated once again! LOLOL i have different plans for road and Tyki okay! And what does kanda got to say to our sweet moyashi-chan! LE GASP xDDD Well i already had this ready bc i typed this while visiting some family in Arizona yesterday and today, hope you loved the chapter and btw the way i got the song from them. Memphis May Fire- "Gernade" (Punk goes pop 5)


	8. 8

_Previously on Yullen~_

_**"Well then Yuu."**__ he grumbled out and blew a part of his white hair out of his face. __"Moyashi we need to talk."___

_**"No we don't." **__he continued onward like nothing happened._

_"Yes we do!"__ the samurai grunted out._

_**"No we don't~"**__ he said in a sing song voice._

_"Dammit Moyashi! Listen too me!__"_

_**"Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss-"**___

Kanda efficiently shut Allen up with a kiss. He stayed their kissing Allen before pulling back.

_"Now will you listen to me moyashi?"___

_**"Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?"**__ Allen quietly finished the song with wide eyes_.

* * *

"Tch, your the one with eye's wide open." Kanda spoke out with a smirk on his face. **"W-why did y-you kiss me?" **the me came out as a squeak as he stuttered the sentence out. "Well, you didn't listen to me and that was the only way for me to shut you up." Kanda said and continued walking with a nervous Allen on his tail.

**"B-But you could of at least told me to be quiet!"** He yelled out as Kanda continued walking without a care in the world. "Tried, you didn't shut up!"

**"W-well, you could of at least tried!"** he whined out. "Didn't want to." he said.** "But-"**

"Shhhh!"

**"Hmp" **was what came out of Allen's mouth. He just kept quiet because Kanda had a concentrated look on his face as he drew Mugen from his sheath. He held it into position when two familiar heads popped out of a bush. **"Rhode! Tyki! Why are you guy's here?"** Allen yelled out to the two grinning family members he had. "Well Shonen, Rhode here was worried since you didn't come to the Carnival or Amusement park of sorts." he said and took a drag out of his cigar.

**"You're also gonna die young Tyki." **Allen whispered out with a grin as Tyki stopped smoking for a second but just grinned as he did it once again. "And you Shonen are gonna get raped at that club you work at!" he said with a smirk and Allen growled out in frustration. **"What is up with you and master saying that to me!" **he growled out and stomped his foot on the round.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah~" Tyki muttered out with a wave of his hands and started walking away from the group with Rhode Trailing after him. **"W-Wait!" **Allen spoke out and ran after them, all thoughts of Kanda wiped from his thoughts as the Samurai was just standing there with confusion on his face.

"Why that little-" but Kanda was cut off as a explosion went off were Allen, Tyki and Rhode were at. He rushed to the site but what met him was a disaster. Allen was currently hanging off a tree branch with blood pooling down is mouth and arm. Rhode was leaning against a rock with blood splattered all over her nice white dress. Lastly, Tyki was standing. He was ready to collapse when Kanda caught him and put him next to Rhode.

He bit down on his teeth as he saw The Earl of Millenium standing there with his wicked smile. "Bastard!" Kanda growled out and got into position with Mugen still by his side. Before he had time to launch an attack, Cross, Alma, Lenalee and Lavi all attacked at the same time. "Hey girly man! Go check on those three idiots." Cross shouted out but before he could launch another attack.

The Samurai just growled under his breath with the nickname that general cross gave him as he turned and sprinted to Allen's body first. As he did, he caught Alma watching him with a weary look. As he did, he raised his eyebrow with a question before shaking it off when he pulled the moyashi out of the tree. When he finally got him out, explosions were heard left and right from behind him but he paid no mind to them at all. "Stupid moyashi and his so called friends." he muttered out and looked around for the neko.

As he did, said neko bounded out of a brush of tree's as it shook the leaves away from his fur. "Allen-Nii!" he shout out and ran over to the fallen people. "Oi runt!" he growled out as the neko sat there with worry clearly pooling around its eyes. "Grr, don't call me that!" the kid shouted out in anger. "Don't care." he muttered out. "Anyway i need you to change forms so you could carry these three idiots." a moment of dead silence was all that was heard between them when Kanda finally snapped. "Look you runt-"

"Okay!" he shouted out and changed forms as he kneeled down and waited for Kanda to put them on his back. As he did, he changed his mind as he picked Allen up with his teeth and Kanda just growled at him. "Oi! Give me the moyashi!" he yelled as he put this Tyik and Rhode person on the runt. "No~"

"Why you-" Kanda said as he lifted Mugen between him and the cat with a deadly glare. "PFFFFT" The neko spat out and ran away from the scene with Kanda running at it's tail. "Get back here!" he growled out as he ran, jumped and slid over many, many things. "Nooo~" the neko sang out in Kanda's head when it finally stopped at the boat and loaded Allen on the boat. When Kanda stopped as-well, he took off both family member's from the cat.

"Alright you runt, change back to your tiny form so we could get off the island." he said and the neko turned into his human form and was glaring at Kanda the whole time until they stopped by the port. "Stop glaring at me!" he snapped out and glared at the neko who in turn started making hissing noises once again.

"Why i ought to-"

**"Kanda shut up!" **a familiar voice groaned out in pain and annoyance. "What was that moyashi?" he growled out to Allen who was getting up and pulling out his cell. **"Oh man, Sheril is gonna kill me."** he whispered out and held the phone next to his ear as the phone rang. Kanda was very curious to who it was but he didn't dare voice that out. "Allen!" a cheerful voice yelled out and Kanda just wrinkled his nose at that cheerfulness. **"H-hello Sheril." **Allen muttered out. A moment of silence happened for a moment when Kanda saw the docks as he pulled up next to it.

"What can i do for you?" a moment of fear passed through Allen's face when he decided to get it out of his mind. **"Rhode and Tyki are hurt and i need you to come and pick them up were at the docks-"**

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" was all that was heard on the other line as Allen's face went pure white and he rushed around until a pure black car skidded to a stop and Sheril ran out with a gleam in his eye's. "What happened Allen- Oh your hurt as-well! What happen to my precious baby!" he wailed out and rushed to injured Rhode who was healing.** "Well the Earl-"**

"The Earl did this!" he growled out with a deadly aura and glare. **"Yeah"**

"I'm going to kill him!" Sheril said as he picked up his brother and daughter. **"Oh and Sheril, please call me when they wake up okay, i have...information that concerns the four of us."** he said and indicated to him, Sheril and the other two. "Okay Allen, be careful!" he spoke out and speed off. Allen sighed and walked down the street. All thoughts of Kanda long forgotten as he stopped for a second and stretched his sore muscle's. **"Ne Yuu, ready for a run?"**

"Yeah Nii-San!" he yelled out and got in position as both took off. Kanda was shocked as he ran after them because Alma picked him, Lavi and Lenalee up. He was right behind them when the runt yelled out to the moyashi. "Come on Allen-Nii! I know that you are only jogging! haha~" he said and Kanda just growled because he was pushing himself to the limit, just to keep up with both idiots. "Che"

He kept running after them when they made a sharp turn into a forest that was a block or two away from his house. As they turned, he made a sharp stop and followed after them. As he did, the sun began to set, the path looked much more brighter. As he ran, he came across a large cave. Lights lit up the passage, the passage looked long as he took a step and another step. Before he knew it, he was halfway down the passage when laughter was heard from deep within.

As he got past the passage, he was met with a huge cave inside. It was like a home, everything in here was something important. A bed, table and whatnot. He was so entranced that he didn't hear the moyashi calling him. **"anda, Kanda! Hello you in there!"** he said and waved his hands back and forth. "Tch, what do you want moyashi!?" he said and Allen just pouted before speaking. "**Well your the one who followed me here so- whats up?"**

"Nothing, don't you have a house?"

**"Well, i do. But that house is for my school friends-"** he cut himself off when sorrow flashed through his eyes.

**"Or when i have my fake smiles." **he gently whispered out.

"What was that moyashi?"

**"Ahh Nothing Bakanda!"** he snickered out as a true smile appeared on his face.

_"So cute."_ the thought flashed through Kanda's mind as he tried to wipe it out of his thoughts because that thinking was useless. "Hmp, well-" he tried to make talk but it was pretty awkward for him to have talk because he was the silent one who ignored everybody who got in his way. Everybody except Alma._"no Alma ripped out my heart and i'm not giving it back to him at all. Maybe i can give it to Allen?"_ he thought as he looked at the moyashi who was making something to eat by the smell of it. His stomach grumbled from the smell and faint blush appeared on his cheek's.

**"Hey Kanda!"**

"Hmm?" was the only word or sound he got from the silent man.

**"Stay over tonight! I owe you because you basically let me stay over at your home and yeah!" **he said as he continued to tend to the food.

"Sure" and looked around the cave as he caught many details. The place looked so peacefully as he finally noticed the moon shine through a hole at the top of the cave. The moon hit the clear lake or pond at a certain angle as it glimmered in the water. He was so caught up into the place that he didn't see Allen walk past him with food on a cart. He was then pulled out of the world when something tugged at his exorcist coat. He looked down and saw the runt tugging at him.

"Allen-nii said the foods done and he said to sit down." and he walked away with Kanda trailing after him. As he walked, they walked to the center of the cave where a table for six people were set up. He sat down on a chair as the neko sat across him and the moyashi brought them their drinks when he finally sat down. He looked at the drink and noticed it was regular tea with a hint of lemon to it.

He then proceeded to look at the food when he noticed it wasn't soba. He grumbled under his breath at that but inspected it never-less.

It was a Ramen with a rice bow and sushi on the side. He hated to admit it but, it looked good and smelled good. He took the chop-sticks and put in the ramen bowl, he swirled it around before picking it up and taking a bite. Many slow bites later, Kanda was in a happy mood because the food was absolutely delicious. It had the right amount of everything. He was so lost into his eating that Allen and the runt were laughing at Kanda's expression when he took a bite out of his food.

**"Look yuu! He loves it!" **Allen exclaimed with a bright smile as he dug into his many plates of food. Minutes later, all three of them were finally done. Kanda with a satisfied look and Allen as he was groaning in pure bliss. A yawn was soon emitted from the tiny neko and Allen smiled. He picked up Yuu and walked to the small cave room. The teen put the boy in his blankets as he snuggled into his sheets. A purr emitted from deep with in his through as Allen turned and went to the cabinet. He rummaged through it and found some large clothes that he bought by accident the other day.

**"Here!"** he tossed the artical of clothing to Kanda with a yawn and trudged back to where his bed was at. "Wait! Moyashi!" Allen stopped and looked back at Kanda with a perfectly arched eyebrow. **"Yeah?"**

"Che, where do i sleep?"

A moment didn't even pass as he answered Kanda without a care in the world. **"With me, now hurry up i'm tired." **and he walked towards his bed again and got in.

Kanda could of sworn that a tint of blush appeared and that Allen also blushed. "Oh, that eager to sleep with me moyashi?~" he smirked out as he dodged a black pillow that was headed towards his face. **"Shut up Bakanda! It's getting late and we have school tomorrow!" **the silver haired boy muttered out. **"Oh and bring the pillow back to will you? Thanks."**

"Stupid, i never said i was going to give it to you." he said as he grabbed the pillow and headed towards the bed. **"Liar"**

"Hmp, whatever moyashi, just go to sleep." Kanda whispered out as he slipped into the covers with a smirk.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow?"

**"Ha, who knows Kanda, who knows."** he whispered out as he finally dosed off into his dream world.

* * *

The next is day 5 my yullen fangirls/boys. Just in case I confused yuu all hehehe sorry, btw I haven't been updating bc I got addicted to a game on the iPod. Reign of the Dragons! I'm a level 82 or was it 81? Hmm idk but yeah! Here's you chapter. Btw the way. Rhode is Allen's cousin and Sheril and Tyik are like his fatherly or uncle figure. And I'm sorry that I spelled Rhode wrong at first hehe 〜○ this chapter was day four! Man I'ma go back and number the days! Oh and Allen is speaking Japanese okay. His native tongue is English considering that he currently lives in Japan! If your confused just ask questions and I will answer them on here! Thanks!


	9. 9

_Previously on YULLEN_

Kanda could of sworn that a tint of blush appeared and that Allen also blushed. _"Oh, that eager to sleep with me moyashi?~"__ he smirked out as he dodged a black pillow that was headed towards his face. __**"Shut up Bakanda! It's getting late and we have school tomorrow!" **__the silver haired boy muttered out. __**"Oh and bring the pillow back to will you? Thanks."**___

_"Stupid, i never said i was going to give it to you." __he said as he grabbed the pillow and headed towards the bed. __**"Liar"**___

_"Hmp, whatever moyashi, just go to sleep."__ Kanda whispered out as he slipped into the covers with a smirk._

_"I wonder what will happen tomorrow?"___

_**"Ha, who knows Kanda, who knows."**__ he whispered out as he finally dosed off into his dream world._

* * *

**Day 5**

When Kanda woke up, he had Allen pressed against his chest and his face on top of his snowy white hair. A red blush tinted his pale cheek's. He grumbled at his soft weakness for a moment before getting up. As he did, Allen held onto him. "Che, stupid moyashi. I can't even move." a moments thought when Kanda just growled.

"Screw this!" and he got up as fast as lightning and stretched out his sore muscle's. Groans came from the bed he was sleeping on and he glanced back with a smirk on his cocky face as the moyashi growled for being awakened at- He looks at the clock that was on the nightstand. It read 8:30 A.M.

"Damn. I'm late for class. School starts at 7:30 A.M. and it looks like i slept in again! Oi moyashi!" he growled out and flicked Allen's forehead with his fore finger.** "What!" **He growled out in anger. "Wake up."

**"NO! So shut up and leave me alone!" **Allen's dark side growled out in anger for being woken up so early. "Tch, last time i'm being nice to you beansprout!"

**"So? I didn't ask for your damn kindness you bastard!"** Thus Allen turned in is bed and snuggled in closer to the fluffy and soft black blankets. "Whatever." Kanda muttered out as he got his uniform which was on the dining table. It was clean and smelled nice.

All the stains from the battle yesterday were gone. It seemed that the moyashi woke up in the middle of the night without Kanda knowing and washed his clothe's. Which was shocking because he was a light sleeper. He just smirked and started to get dressed. As he did, the sweet smell from the clothe's hit his nose . The teen wrinkled his nose at the smell but it smelled so good that he didn't even complain about it.

When he was done he grabbed the black sock's that were next to the clothe's as-well and put them on. He then continued to grab his black boots and put them on too. Kanda looked looked the side and saw a mirror and also, he saw that his once neat hair was out of its ponytail.

He grabbed the loose stands and fixed his hair again. Plus he needed to brush his teeth and he went to the side of the cave where he found a door there. He didn't even know it was there until now! He opened it and was met with the bathroom. He searched through the drawer's and found a package with a blue toothbrush. He smirked and brushed his teeth.

When he was done, he walked out of the bathroom area and closed the door and walked to the cave entrance.

The dark haired teen took a glance at the other sleeping teen and with a smile he walked out. Until he noticed that he has to walk to school because his car is at home and that wiped the smile off his face and frown took over his face.

"Fuck!' He muttered out. He kept on cursing under his breath until he reached the sidewalk. He stepped out of the tree's and bushes and brushed the imaginary dirt off him. Then he walked away with his hand's in his pocket's and his hair swishing back n' forth as it glistened in the sun.

* * *

When Allen woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Kanda was no longer in bed with him. It was empty. Lastly, it was 12:59! **"Argh! He didn't wake me up! Stupid bakanda!"** Allen muttered out in anger, But oh how wrong he was and as he got up and then went through his draws and pulled out his uniform.

He hastily pulled it on, brushed his teeth in a matter of seconds and was out the door in seconds. A few moments later he ran back in, wrote a note and set it next to the table so that Yuu can see it and was out the cave in a flash.

He was slightly jogging but, that was fast because people on saw a slight blur. Allen patted his clothe's when a buzzing sound came from him. He tapped his back pocket and pulled out his phone with a smile on his face. He flipped it opened without looking at the name. **"Hello!"**

"Allen." Sheril's voice came from the other end of the phone. **"Yeah?"** Allen asked out as he kept running towards his school. He was a few feet away from the school. "I'm at your school's entrance. We need to talk. Bye~" and he hung up. Allen just mumbled out and ran a tad bit faster so he could get there.

When he arrived, he saw Sheril, Tyki and Rhode waiting there. He stopped in-front of them but was tackled to the ground by Rhode. "ALLEN!" She squealed out in joy. **"Hey Rhode!"** he said and sat up with Rhode still hugging him. "Rhode!" Sheril moaned out.

"The floor is dirty! Get up please. You too Allen." Allen got up and Rhode still clung to his waist with a big grin on her face. **"So what do you want to talk about Sheril?"**

"Well it about the Earl and something else."

**"I'm listening?"**

"He is sending Akuma to Edo Japan...and he plans on taking it over."

**"W-What!? Why!"**

"I don't know anymore than that, but since Cross went missing during the mission yesterday-"

**"WHAT! Master went missing!"**

"Yes, and this time for good."

**"What do you mean for good!?"**

"Well-"

"Well boy, he said and i quote-" Sheril cut him off.

"Piss off and leave me alone."

"Hey!" Tyki and Rhode yelled out at the same time.

"He didn't exactly say that! Sheril you liar!" Tyki yelled out as he took a drag from his cigar.

"Why i'd never-"

**"Doesn't matter."** Allen quickly spoke out. **"So no one knows where's he at now!?"**

"Nope!"

**"Stupid master! I'm going to have to pay more of his debt's now!"** The silver haired boy whined out as a cloud of despair was hanging over his head. "Anyway." Sheril continued.

"The earl is a different story. Even though he's taking over Edo Japan. There's nothing we could actually do because if we do go and do something. It'll be suicide for all of us. His Akuma army are there and the rest of the Noah too."

"Too put it simply, were fucked!"

"Tyki!" Sheril roared out with a twitch on his eyebrow.

"What? I just gave my point of view on this! Sheesh!" Another drag from the cigar.

"But the odd part about it is that-"

**"That what?"** Allen interrupted Sheril. As he interrupted him, he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked up at the two story school and was met with Kanda starring right at him and right behind Kanda was Alma. Alma who glared at him and made a slitting motion over his neck.

Allen glared at Alma for that and he turned back to Sheril, but not before catching Kanda's confused eye's for a moment.

"No Akuma sightings have been seen since yesterday's battle on the island."

**"What? No sightings at all? What is the meaning to this? The earl must have something up his sleeve if Akuma are not attacking!" They need to kill in order to evolve?"**

"That's what i was thinking! But it seem's cross has figured something out because he's gone." Tyki calmly said as Rhode finally let go of Allen and jumped towards Tyki's back.

**"Hmmm."** Allen stood there for a moment thinking.

**"To be honest, all i could come up with is that the earl probably want's war."**

"War? Why war!" Sheril and Tyki yelled out.

**"Well because he lost four of his good men to the order."** Allen said as he held up four finger's to make his point more valid.

"F-Four!? Y-You don't mean-" Rhode said as she cut her own sentence off.

**"Yes. It's exactly as i'm talking about. Sheril, Tyki, Rhode and-"**

"Allen Walker 3 The holder of Nea Walker!"

**"Why you!"** Allen yelled out as he saw the Earl floating there with the other Noah's.

"I'm really surprised! I will wage war but i really didn't think that the likes of you would of figure that out. 3" The earl grinned out as he did a happy dance.

**"I won't let you wage war! I'll take you on by myself! I'll protect this world from the Akuma! I swore to Mana i would and i'm not going to break that promise!"**

"Oh Allen Walker how wrong are you! We will get the inner Noah in you to awaken and when it does, the order will turn against you and we'll welcome you with open arms! 3" The earl grinned out as a certain gleam appeared in his eye's and in a blink of a eye he was gone before appearing in-front of Allen's face.

"And then...Allen Walker will be no MORE! 3" a swish of air and Sheril's fist was where the Earl's face was supposed to be. Sheril had a look that could kill anyone in seconds.

"Do you really think that i'll let that happen...Earl!"

"No but...I should of killed you a long time ago Sheril! 3" and in a flash, he was gone.

"Damn him!" Sheril growled out in anger as he paced back and forth.

"I should of-"

"ALLEN!" a female yelled out as the door was slammed open.

Out came Lenalee with her innocence activated as she glared at the three Noah's behind him. "Step away from him!"

"Moyashi-Chan!" a certain voice yelled out too. "Little hammer, Big hammer, Grow, Grow, GROW!" and Lavi's hammer grew.

**"Shit!"** Allen muttered out darkly as he saw the general's, and some other exorcist's take position ready to attack. Kanda was no where to be seen. Tyki, Sheril and Rhode were surprised because Allen rarely cussed out.

**"I forgot! They don't know that you three have been expelled from the Noah's."**

"Well Allen, let's make this interesting!" Rhode whispered out in glee as she summoned her door and it opened. Tyki picked up Allen and walked into the door with Rhode and Sheril right on his tail.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee and Lavi yelled out as they launched themselves towards them.

The last thing Allen saw was Kanda stilling sitting at his desk with a smirk as he mouthed out-

_"Moyashi"._

* * *

Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Ummm! here's your chapter! I kno that many people were waiting but, school gets in my way. PLUS! the testing and drama and school crushes! xDD heheheh but i tried to update. It may not be long as the others but its better then nothing okay! Plus i got distracted with the new animes like Attack on Titan, Karneval and Hataraku Maou-Sama! AND THE KUROKO NO BASKET MANGA UPDATES! AKASHI MY SEXY HUSBAND IS GONNA BE CAPTAIN WOOT WOOT!  
Bye Bye sexy's until then!

* * *

Oh and i edited the whole story, i might of missed some mistakes but i'll find them later xD


	10. 10

_Previously on YULLEN_

"Well Allen, let's make this interesting!" Rhode whispered out in glee as she summoned her door and it opened. Tyki picked up Allen and walked into the door with Rhode and Sheril right on his tail.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee and Lavi yelled out as they launched themselves towards them.

The last thing Allen saw was Kanda stilling sitting at his desk with a smirk as he mouthed out-

"Moyashi"

* * *

**"Did you guys really have to do that?**" Allen muttered out between mouthful's of food as he continued to eat. "Well!" Rhode said with a smirk. " I wanted to make things interesting and then Tyki caught on and you can guess the rest!" she snickered out with glee.

"Don't worry boy! We'll return you eventually."

**"Evn't hug?"**

"Allen swallow before you speak." Sheril said as he continued reading the book that pipped his interest.** "Sorry, and what do you mean by eventually Tyki!?"**

"Don't worry about, Don't worry about." Tyki grinned and went back to smoking. As he went back, Yuu jumped out of his bed and rushed next to Tyki. "What's that?"

"Well if you must know-umof!"

**"Nothing yuu! Nothing at all! Right Tyki!" **a smile took up Allen's face and Tyki just shuddered and rubbed his sore cheek when Allen threw a spoon at him. "Yeah, whatever you say boy" he muttered out.

"Anyway Allen!" Rhode spoke out. "Nice place you got here. It's really pretty that you live here."

"Yeah? Anyone else now that you live here aside from us?" Sheril said as he flipped the next page of the book he was reading.

**"Yeah, There's-"**

"That would be me." A familiar voice spoke out and all heads snapped up to see Kanda walk in with a smirk as he plopped on the Moyashi's bed. A sound of protest escaped Allen's throat as Kanda made himself at home.

"Oh Lookie! Allen's boyfriend has arrived!" Rhode chirped out as she swung her legs back and forth in mid air. When she said that, Tyki's and Sheril's head snapped to Kanda with a certain gleam in their eye's.

As they did, Kanda did not like that look that they were giving him at all.

"Allen's-"

"Boyfriend!" Sheril finished as he got up and straighten his dress shirt.

**"No wait!" **Allen yelled with a blush clearly shown on his face. **"It's not like that!"**

"I saw him kiss Allen! Remember Tyki! You were there!" the girl said with a very happy gleam in her eye's.

"uh?" The shock from what Rhode said made Tyki's cigarette fall out of his mouth as Sheril turned to look at him and Rhode gave him a evil smirk. "No wait! I just remembered that right now!" Tyki roared out with wide eyes.

"well, if you knew this whole time. Why per-say did you not tell me?" Sheril said with a deadly look in his eyes as he took swift but deadly steps towards Tyki with a sweet smile on his face. "Tyki." He said sweetly.

**"NO! Your both idiots!" **Allen screeched out with a huge blush clearly written on his face.** "It's not like that! Besides-"** he muttered out and looked down as his face was covered by shadow of his face and whispered out so only his three family members heard him.

**"Why would he like some like me? Plus, he even likes- no. He loves someone by the name of Alma." **A few tears slipped down his face as he continued speaking. He didn't even notice them at all, but the three Noah's did as there eyes widened from Allen crying.

**"A-And-**" Tyki cut him off as he ruffled his hair.

Allen looked up in shock when someone touched his hair. He stared at Tyki as the older man just shook his head and wiped the tears off his face. "That's enough boy."

**"Okay!" **He said and gleamed at the three family members that he worried. When Allen smiled, Rhode rushed towards Allen and dragged him out of his chair so they could both play with Yu in the lake with Sheril trailing after him.

Kanda just layed there as a pained expression flashed through his eyes and then his face hardened from showing anymore expressions. Then he remembered something that happened before he came here.

_*Flash Back*_

Kanda couldn't help but stare at the moyashi as he was lifted up by Tyki and hauled into a door that appeared out of mid-air. As he looked up and glared at someone that wasn't him, he was confused. That was until they walked through the door and Allen's eyes met his.

With a smirk, he mouthed out moyashi and watched as Allen puffed his cheeks and disappear with the door as-well. He looked away but then glanced down at his so called friends.

The Baka usagi was just standing there while yelling at the sky and lenalee was just pacing back and forth with a worried look as she chewed on her lip. He smirked because he knew that the moyashi was probably heading to his cave home which Kanda took a liking too but he would not voice that out at all.

"Tch, your really a stupid idiot." He muttered out and looked over at the forest in which he knew that Allen was probably already there.

He didn't know how he was there, but he just had a hunch. Especially when that door just appeared out of no where. It really shocked him, but not that bad.

"Heh! A real idiot that moyashi is." Then a familiar voice spoke out from behind Kanda. He stiffened before realization hit him like a tone of bricks.

"so the moyashi was probably glaring at you! I thought it was me." Kanda muttered out as he turned to look at Alma from the corner of his eye.

" What are you muttering about yuu?" Alma spoke as he cocked his head to side to catch Kanda's attention. Which did not work. "..."

"Yuu! Answer me please." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry for what I did." He still continued to stare at him before swiftly turning, grabbing his bag and then walking out of the class.

He just starred at the retreating Yuu Kanda's back as he walked out the room, but no before slamming the door with excessive force.

Kanda then continued to walk down the frantic halls as he bumped into finders or the science group as they rushed around in panic because Allen was kidnapped from the Noah's.

He even crashed into some exorcist's like Miranda, Marie, and Daisya. He just bumped into them and didn't say anything like sorry or excuse me because he wasn't the type to be civil or nice.

Hell No!

Yuu Kanda was a forward person who asked you a question, you were supposed to answer quickly or Mugen will be shoved down your throat.

He smirked at that thought and continued down to Allen's home.

*End Of Flashback*

That's how Kanda came to be as he was lying on the Moyashi's silky black comfortable bed. Plus, a white gloved hand was waving back and doth between his face. He looked up and saw Tyki smoking and trying to get his attention.

" About time." He said and put his hand down. He stood there for a few more moments taking drags from his cigar when Kanda had enough of him staring at him.

" What is it!" He snapped out as Tyki smirked at his or not patient man. "Well I want to talk to you."

"Che, hurry up. I don't any to see or listen to you at all."

"Well girly man who has a stick up his ass." A growl was directed at Tyki for what he said, and Mugen was at his neck.

" I fucking dare you to say that again!"

A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"You like Allen. Don't you."

"What the fuck is this crap!"

" You heard me." A calm expression was still on his face as Kanda continued to growl at him like a cat does when it's really pissed, and Kanda...was one pissed off samurai.

No. He was beyond pissed and it show on his face. Oh it showed alright.

"Don't lie pretty boy. I know it's true. Out of every boy or man that asked Allen out, he kindly decline them but you. He never really showed a interest in any male or female until you waltzed into his life." Kanda was speechless as Tyki looked at him. A calm expression was still on his face.

"But, since your taking a interest in the boy, I'm going to set some ground rules-"

"Why the Fuc-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Tyki shouted and Kanda shut his mouth and seethed in anger as Tyki cut him off.

" can go out with him since Allen likes you back in return. Secondly. If you ever cheat or do anything to the boy that sends him crying to me or Sheril. Your funeral will be arranged very shortly. Got that?"

"Whatever." Kanda muttered out but didn't deny it and as he looked over at where Allen was soaking wet with that damn runt and Rhode splashing around.

He kept on staring and ignored the chuckle that Tyki made. As he kept on staring, he noticed that Allen's clothes stayed stuck to his body. He couldn't help but notice that Allen would flip his hair every once in a while. All the details he noticed that no one else would probably not notice at all.

He was pretty proud that he got to see Allen all wet. Well aside from other people touching him when he was at the club, boy if his looks could kill, he would of killed everyone that he didn't like.

Thus the world would be rid of the perverts that touched his Allen. His? Yes. His Allen and no one else's Allen. Only for Kanda to see and touch. Now, those thoughts were gonna become a reality as he imagine Allen as his desert.

He would defiantly ravage him to no ends and no one was gonna stop. No One At All! Haha Ha!

**"Kanda? Hey are you all right?"** Then Kanda snapped out of it as he saw a worried Allen leaning over him.

"...Get away from me stupid." He said and turned his head to side, but not before catching the hurt expression that appeared in his sliver eyes before completely disappearing and being replaced with mock anger.** "Well sorry! I was worried because you were chuckling under your breath and muttering, Mine...All mine."**

"Stop lying moyashi. I'm not some idiot who stares into space. What do you take me for?" But soonly after Kanda said that, Rhode appeared next to his dripping wet moyashi. She was wrapped in a fluffy sliver towel.

"I got the video!" She said in a sing-song voice as she skipped around like she got something that she always wanted. "What!" Kanda growled out, he flew off Allen's bed, but left Mugen on the bed because he didn't want a angry moyashi after him. As he flew off his bed, Kanda began the chase around the huge cave as Rhode ran for her dear life as she laughed and laughed with a huge grin on her face.

Sheril was practically crying from Rhode's adorable face and laughter. "Look at my Rhode! She's so cute!" He squealed out and joy just radiated off his body.

Allen sighed at Kanda's childishness as he chased Rhode and before he cold do anything else, yuu ran out of the bathroom with shorts and loose fit tee. He squealed and changed into his kitten form and lunged on top of Rhode's head. Rhode then crackled in joy and Kanda cursed at the runt that was on her head.

"Bring it on!" He yelled and lunged for the attack but missed. Yuu hissed at Kanda with a twinkle in his eyes, thus made Kanda glare even harder at that kitten.

"Give...Me...That...Video!" He said in between lunges at the two young kids. "Nope!" Rhode yelled as she squealed when Kanda almost grabbed her. Kanda was now probably seething in anger.

Allen just sighed one more time before appearing in-front of Rhode. As he did, she didn't have time to dodge him at all. "Umpf!" Was the only sound that came from her as she crashed into his chest.**"Got You!"** He sang out with a smirk. Rhode just pouted at him before handing him her phone into his awaiting hands.

"Just warning you, you won't like what you find in that phone!" She chirped out. **"Oh yeah?"**

"yup! I'm positive!"

**"well see about that!**" He then proceeded to open the phone and took one glance at her wallpaper and his face went red. "Told you!" She grinned out with that smile. **"Dear God!" **He muttered out and flipped her phone shut. He was still wide eye'd from the shock of the picture.

**"w-where did you get this p-picture! I never even did this!"**

" Moyashi what is it?"

**"Nothing!" **Allen yelled out as he shoved the phone down his shirt. It was his quick thinking on what to do with the evidence. "Mo-Ya-Shi!" He gritted out as he held his hand out for Allen to pass up the phone.

He really wanted to know what the picture was to make his moyashi a delicious red color to his face. He licked his lips as a certain image crossed his mind. Delicious was what went though his mind.

**"NO!"**

"Give it!" He lunged for Allen and this time he actually got the prey that he wanted.

**"Never!"**

"Give it...UP!" He yelled and thrusted his hand down Allen's shirt. He searched around until he finally got it, but not before struggling some more with the moyashi.

The more they struggled, the more that Rhode cheered Kanda on. A few minutes later, Kanda won the duel as he sat on Allen's back. **" I wouldn't look if I was you."**

"Che, don't tell me what to do moyashi!"

_"Don't say we didn't warn you!"_ Rhode and Allen yelled at him.

"like I'll listen." He muttered out and flipped the phone open, only for him to have his mouth fly open at the image.

* * *

TBC

Okai, i bet half of yu want to know whats the picture!Half of yu will probably guess right and the other half won't xD BTW! This story does have a PLOT! I just working it out very slowly with the action, sometimes there's ton's of action and sometimes its just regular old life and Kanda and Allen fighting! So yeah! I got this all figured out! Its going according to my plans so please don't rush me! And it was very hard if i should of left it here! xD


End file.
